To Make Right That Which is Wrong
by EpicicDude
Summary: There are things we must do, consequences we must pay to make right that which is wrong. Jack and Kim made a terrible mistake, a mistake that can ruin their lives. Kim keeps a dangerous secret from Jack, for six months she hides it from everyone, Jack, her parents… This story was originally written by Amber Johnston, I adopted it from her. (T for inappropriate concepts)
1. What have we done?

**TO MAKE RIGHT THAT WHICH IS WRONG**

**Chapter one: What have we done?**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I lay on my bed, tears in my eyes. My mind went back to about three months ago.

I had been sitting in my room, thinking about something Jack and I had done the beginning of the year, something we regretted now, but decided to not talk about anymore. I jumped up and ran into my mother's bathroom –mercifully she was at work- I fumbled through the drawer under her sink. I sat back when I found what I was looking for.

Now, I lay sprawled over my bed, crying as I tried to think. I shook my head fiercely. What was I going to do? I was going to have Jack's child! I should have done something about it when I first found out, but I was too scared!

How was I going to tell my parents... whatwas I going to tell them? Forget them! What was I going to tell Jack? And how was I going to work up the courage to?!

My mind was in turmoil. _Remember that movie you saw the other day, the main character died never knowing his wife was going to have his child, I will not make that mistake! _But still, how was I going to tell him…? And should I tell him, or my parents first? And who would take it better?

_Oh my… _My head hurt. I stood up. I might as well go to the dojo. But I shouldn't! I was what… almost five months along? I could hurt the baby! I groaned, putting a hand to my stomach and letting myself fall onto my face.

I'd never dreamed that I would have to worry about something like this. I was only fourteen!_ I have a feeling someone isn't going to take this too well, and I don't mean me, because I think I've totally made it clear how much I don't want this!_ I yelled in my head.

I sighed. I was already over halfway into this, I needed to tell them before I started actually showing signs I couldn't hide. And that wasn't too far away.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(same day)**

I yawned, stretching and then lying limply on my bed, watching my favorite show.

There was a knock on my door. I turned the TV volume down. "Come in!" I called. "Hey, honey. Kim's here to see you." My mom told me. "Cool, let her in." I told her. "Hey Kim." I smiled at her. We had agreed that what we had did a few months ago had been a mistake, and that we would never talk about it again, but it didn't mean that it wasn't often in my mind.

"Hey Jack." She gave me a tight smile; I could tell something seemed to be bothering her. "What's up?" I asked; sitting up and moving over so she could sit. She remained standing, her arms crossed and a strange expression on her face.

I took her hands and made her unfold her arms, pulling her over to me. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, standing up. She refused to look at me. I took her chin and made her look at me. She was chewing her bottom lip. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, looking at her with great gentleness and concern. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I found that I could lose myself very easily in them.

"Jack? I need to tell you something." She told me, trying to look back down. I didn't like breaking eye-contact, but I let her, she was obviously uncomfortable. "You can tell me anything." I told her. "Jack, remember a couple months ago? That… thing we did that we agreed to not talk about anymore?" I nodded. "Jack, because of that we… we're…. having a baby." She stuttered. My mind swirled. _Anything but that! _My mind shrieked.

"What?" I cried, intending to sound more sensitive and caring, but I hadn't given myself time to regain my composure. She broke down and started crying. I hadn't meant for that to happen! "Kim, I-I'm sorry, it's just… you startled me with that…news…" I tried, bending down to peck he cheek with my lips. "It's fine, just, just let me… think…" I sat down. She sat down heavily next to me. "How… long, until…?" I asked. "About four months." She told me quietly, still wiping the occasional tear. I put my arms around her, my mind spinning. _Shouldn't she be showing signs by now…? _I stared at her stomach without realizing it.

She smiled despite her tears and lifted her shirt. Sure enough, there was a bulge that had been hidden behind her unstylish baggy shirt I hadn't even noticed she was wearing. My mind began spinning again. I was too young to be a father! What, what was I going to do? What were my parents going to say… what were _Kim's _parents going to say?! "Have you told your parents?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I thought you should know first, and that maybe, you could help me tell them…" She whispered.

I felt my heart stop for a moment. This was a situation I had never dreamed I'd ever be in! Having to tell a girl's father that I'd gotten his precious daughter pregnant… I shivered.

"Okay…" I said reluctantly. The door opened. "Knock-knock." My mom smiled as she came in. "Mom, saying 'knock knock' _isn't _the same as knocking!" I cried, jumping up. She laughed. "Take it easy, Jack. I thought you guys might like a snack." She set down a tray of fruit. "Thanks." I blushed, taking some. She shook her head, smiling and left. I fell back onto the bed, relieved she hadn't heard any of that conversation.

I sighed, sitting up. "When are we going to tell them?" I asked, watching Kim stuff herself with the fruit. I raised an eyebrow and she blushed furiously. "Sorry, I'm hungry!" She cried, her mouth full. I laughed. "So…?" I prompted. She chewed slowly, staring at the floor. "I don't know!" She cried. She got on my bed and grabbed my laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked, sliding next to her. She was typing vigorously. I cocked my head at what she was googling.

_How long until you start showing obvious signs of…_

Was as far as she got before something popped on the screen. "Ah, here we go." She smiled, clicking on a link. She read several paragraphs –for reasons unknown to me, it answered her question on the first line- "okay, so we have about another month…" She said, closing the computer. "Before I won't be able to hide it anymore."

"Are you sure you want to wait that long? I mean, your parents aren't going to be enthusiastic as it is for you to have kept this from them for so long…" I started. "I'm sorry, I was scared okay?" She cried, glaring at me. "No." She said rudely. She sighed and laid back. "I'm still trying to figure out _what_ to tell them." She murmured. She sat bolt upright. "I know! I can tell them that you raped me!" She smiled giddily at the idea. I stared at her. "Really? You're seriously going to do that to me?" I raised an eyebrow. She snorted and lay back. "Oh, hey mom, dad, Jack raped me." She said in a mock-giddy voice.

I shook my head, standing. "Kim, you aren't taking this seriously!" I accused. She jumped up. "What makes you think I'm not?" She cried. "I'm suffering from this more than you are!" She glared at me. "Oh? Are you now?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, guess who's the one who is going to have to stare awkwardly at the floor as we tell your parents; and then run away screaming as your father cracks his knuckles?" I cried.

She put her hands on her hips. "Guess who has to go through the pain of childbirth? Huh? Gotcha there!" She cried. "Would you keep it down? My mom's downstairs." I told her.

"No she's not." We spun around to see my mother standing in the door, a stern look on her face, her hands on her hips. "Jack, anything you want to tell me about?"

**(A/N: like I said, it's a remake of Amber Johnston's story, 'Kickin' It with a Twist' I didn't change it much, just enough to make it fit my story. She gave me permission, if you want to make sure, just PM her, like I said, she and I are co-authors on a lot of stuff, she's totally cool with this, so. Yeah. REVIEW!**


	2. Disappointment

**Chapter two: Disappointment**

**POV: Miss Brewer (Jack's mom)**

**(a couple minutes before)**

"Knock knock." I said happily as I pushed open Jack's door with my foot, being that my hands were full. What I walked into was the nucleus of the thing in Jack and my lives that we called 'everyday life' Jack's room was a mess, though he considered it to be 'cleaner than usual'

I was a clean freak, and every little thing bothered me. I saw that his dresser drawers had been shoved carelessly closed, catching his clothes so that they were poking out, causing the drawer to not be able to close all the way. He had draped his dirty clothes on top of the hamper, when I specifically told him every day that I liked it when he put them _in _the hamper, as it was made for said purpose. He had carelessly taken off his sneakers and they lay at the side of his bed; a tripping hazard if there ever was one. All this was null to me when it was just him in his room, but since he had a guest, I refrained from yelling at him about it.

"Mom, saying 'knock knock' _isn't _the same as knocking!" Jack cried, jumping up from his spot on the bed beside Kim Crawford. A lovely girl to say the least, dependable, the last person on earth you'd imagine to do something stupid. I laughed. "Take it easy, Jack. I thought you guys might like a snack." I set down a tray of fruit. "Thanks." I pretended to not notice him as he blushed, taking some of the fruit –obviously a failed attempt to hide it- I shook my head, smiling as I left. What had gotten into Jack? I thought about this as I made my way down the stairs. I stopped when I heard words from my son's mouth that caught my attention, "When are we going to tell them?" Tell who? What? Feeling very much like a snitch, I walked back up the stairs, now curious, and hoping, praying really, that the kids hadn't gotten themselves into any kind of trouble.

"Sorry, I'm hungry!" I heard Kim cry, her voice muffled, like she had food in her mouth. I heard Jack laugh softly, then clear his throat. There was an uncomfortable silence, before I heard his prompting 'so…' After a few moments, I heard her cry out. "I don't know!" I heard movement. "What are you doing?" Jack asked. The door was partially open, but only a little bit. I stuck my head in enough that I could see them.

Kim was on Jack's laptop and was typing furiously. I saw Jack slide next to her and cock his head to look at what she was typing. I saw realization light up his face and he nodded. "Ah, here we go." Kim smiled and I saw her tap her finger on the little pad. She began chewing on her thumb nail while both their eyes scanned the page. What on Earth were they reading? "Okay, so we have about another months…" Kim said at last, closing the laptop. "Before I won't be able to hide it anymore."

My mind raced. What were they hiding? I drew my head out of the doorway when I felt it was no longer safe to have it there now that their eyes were no longer focused on the screen. Part of me wanted to believe this was some kind of silly kid-thing, but another part of me couldn't help dreading that they'd done something terrible. What if they'd killed someone? Crap…

"Are you sure you want to wait that long? I mean, your parents aren't going to be enthusiastic as it is for you to have kept this from them for so long…" Jack began. "I'm sorry, I was scared, okay?" Kim cried. "No." She finally said in a rude tone. I heard her sigh and some movement. "I'm still trying to figure out _what _to tell them." I heard her murmur.

"I know! I can tell them that you raped me!" I heard her cry. My eyes widened. Whaaat? "Really? You're seriously going to do that to me?" I heard jack say. Kim snorted. "Oh, hey mom, dad, Jack raped me." She said in a mock-giddy voice. I rubbed my ears, trying to make myself hear what they were _actually _having a conversation about. Because my ears _had _to be deceiving me!

"Kim, you aren't taking this seriously!" I heard Jack accuse. "What makes you think I'm not?" She cried. "I'm suffering from this more than you are!" She told him. "Oh? Are you now? Well, guess who's the one who is going to have to stare awkwardly at the floor as we tell your parents; and then run away screaming as your father cracks his knuckles?" Jack cried.

"Guess who has to go through the pain of childbirth? Huh? Gotcha there!" She cried. My eyes popped, oh dear Lord no… "Would you keep it down? My mom's downstairs." Jack shushed her. That was it. I stepped into the doorway. "No she's not." I told them. They spun around to see me standing in the door, a stern look on my face, my hands on my hips. "Jack, anything you want to tell me about?"

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(same time where last left off with him)**

I literally felt like my heart was going to explode, as I stood there, staring at my mother as she glared at us. "Well? Do you mind telling me what's going on?" She asked. Kim grabbed my arm and started yanking on it, murmuring to me. I glanced at her. What in the world was she saying?

I kept glancing at her and back at my mother. Kim finally released me and I fixed my shirt. "Jack! I'm waiting!" My mother tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms. I took a deep breath. "Mom… I began, hating how awkward this was. "Kim, and…I…" I mumbled 'I'. "…Are… going, to…ha-mnnn…UMMM, we…." I bit my lip. She raised her eyebrows.

"Spit it out, Jack." She told me. I sighed. "Kim and I are having a baby!" I blurted it out, wincing. I opened my eyes when my mother didn't reply after a few seconds. I felt how tense Kim was next to me. I put an arm around her waist to comfort her, and it also seemed to let what I'd said set in.

"Jack! How, how could you?! You do realize you're only fourteen years old?" Mom cried, looking like she was ready to burst into tears. I winced again. "I know, mom, it was a huge mistake, I know." I told her. My mom let out a cry and covered her face. "Mom?" I asked, coming over to her. She pushed me away. "Don't, just, don't" She told me, turning around, back out my door, her head in her hands, pulling at her hair, I shared a glance with Kim. She offered me a helpless shrug. I sighed and chased after her.

"Mom, mom, listen to me!" I cried, trotting at her side. She wasn't listening to me, at all. She was murmuring to herself as she grabbed her car keys. "No! Mom, hold on, just let me-" She slammed the front door in my face. "-explain…" My shoulders drooped. Kim came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I grabbed her hands and hugged her arms to my chest. I let my head tilt back and brush the top of hers. "Oh Kim, what are we going to do?"

**POV: Miss Brewer (Jack's mom)**

**(right after leaving)**

So many thoughts jumbled through my mind that I wasn't even thinking as I grabbed the keys and went for a drive. I always drove when I was stressed. It helped me to let out my anger through the honks of my horn at people who didn't know how to drive.

Kim was with child. With _Jack's _child. _That night a couple months ago when Kim spent the night, they must have had more fun than I thought…._ My mind told me as I turned onto the highway. I looked for a back road I could cruise along. I didn't usually take on the freeway when I was loaded with thoughts as stressing as the ones I carried now.

I turned down a back road and allowed my thoughts to wander. Jack was only fourteen. He was much too young to be a father. And Kim? Oh Kim. She wasn't going to have an easy time of this. Full grown women had their troubles with childbirth. This was going to be especially stressful on her. I sighed.

Jack needed to do the right thing. He needed to ask Kim to be his wife. I recoiled at that thought. He was so young… I shook my head. It didn't matter. He still needed to do the right thing. Kim shouldn't have to suffer for this mistake by being forced to raise her child, their child on her own.

It didn't matter how young they were. If they were old enough to have… shiver,_ that_. They were old enough to get married. I wondered silently if Kim had been to a doctor -probably not- and I wondered how far along she was.

I sighed and did a U-turn. I was ready to go back and talk to Jack. Jack, knowing me very well, would know I had just gone out to clear my head because what he'd said had surprised me.

I parked the car in the driveway and pulled out the key. I sat silently for a moment, composing what I was going to say to them. I needed to be sensitive, but firm, caring, but strict. Very… _very_ strict… I sighed. "Okay." I got out of the car and walked slowly up to the door and went back in.

I heard voices coming from the living room. I stopped in the kitchen for a moment. Not wanting to barge into their privacy, but curious about what they personally thought about this.

"…do you think we should have an abortion?" Kim asked. "No! Kim, I think we should take responsibility for this and… I think it's too late for one anyway… I really don't know much about stuff like that." Came his immediate reply. I was proud of him for not wanting to take the easy way out.

"But Jack, I-I don't think I'm ready for all this…" I heard Kim whimper. I peeked around the corner and saw Jack holding her hands firmly. "Kim, Kimmy. It's okay. We'll get through this." He murmured to her. Kim was sniffing and looked ready to break down in tears. "B-but your mother doesn't approve…" She was a strong girl, it was upsetting to see her like this.

"Of course she doesn't, but can you blame her?" He murmured, rubbing her cheek affectionately with his thumb. "Don't worry; she just took off like that to clear her head… she does that sometimes." He assured her quietly. I chose that moment to walk in. "Mom!" Jack jumped up. "Mom, listen to me, just let me explain." He begged, coming over to me, his eyes pleading.

At the sight of me, poor Kim had let out a tiny squeal and curled up on her side, covering her face with a pillow. Hiding. I clutched my hands delicately in front of me, staring at my son. "Go ahead." I told him softly. He had apparently thought he wouldn't get this far, so it took him a minute.

"Okay mom, I know this looks bad, a-and it kind of is, but, we made a mistake, a-and we're willing to try to fix it." He told me, walking over to Kim and helping her stand. He took the girls hands. She was acting very shy at the moment, hiding her face on Jack's shoulder. He hugged her close to him. It was touching to see how close they wer, but I still was very mad at just how close they'd been.

I bit my lip. I just wanted to protect my son. My baby. And now my baby was going to have a baby. And my baby was too young for that kind of responsibility. He looked down at Kim. She nodded. He looked back up at me. "…An, if it makes you happier, we're both willing to give the baby up for adoption after their born." He said quietly, his eyes downcast.

I shook my head, wiping away my tears as I held out my arms and walked towards them, engulfing them in a hug. "Oh, honey. I would never make you do that." I whispered softly, my voice overflowing with emotion. Both teens seemed to relax.

Jack started talking again after I released them. "We've been talking, and, we know we're kind of young. But we want to raise the kid, and give them a good life. We don't want them to suffer because of our mistakes." He stared at the floor.

"Brave words for one so young." I said, my voice wavering. "Kim, sweetie?" The frightened girl looked up at me, her eyes red. "Do you mind if I talk with Jack for a minute, alone?" I asked. She looked up at Jack and he nodded. She peeled her fingers from being interlocked with his and slowly walked away, glancing back at him, before going up the stairs to Jack's room.

I turned to Jack and motioned for him to sit down. I sat across from him. He looked me in the eye, though it looked like he had to put a lot of effort into it, which I thought was very mature of him. "Jack, sweetie." I began. "You know that poor girl is going through a lot right now." He hung his head at this. "And you know what the right thing to do is, don't you?" he looked up at me, looking like he had an idea, but wasn't sure.

"You need to ask her to marry you." I told him. He stared at me. "Bu-" I cut him off. "Now Jack, before you go saying something about being too young, I want you to hear this, you're not too young to be married if you're not too young to do things in bed you shouldn't." I told him. His face turned bright red, and I knew I'd embarrassed him, but he needed to hear what was on my mind.

He glanced over at where Kim had disappeared up the stairs. "Right now?" He asked, looking back at me. "No, give her a little while to get over this, a couple weeks maybe. Give her time to straighten this out with her parents, and then ask." I told him. "What if she says no?" He asked. I shrugged. "Then you would have at least tried to do the right thing." I told him.

"Okay." He finally said. I offered him the strongest smile I could muster. He sighed. "I'm going to walk Kim home. We have a lot to discuss with her parents…" He puffed out his cheeks and stared blankly ahead for a moment, as if fast-forwarding in his mind to the awkward conversation ahead of him. "Okay." He sighed again and stood.

"Do you want me to come with you over to the Crawford's?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment, as if considering, then shook his head. "No, I think Kim and I need to deal with this on our own." He told me. I nodded, understanding. If I were there, the Crawford's might think I was forcing Jack to come clean.

"Kim?" He called, walking over to the stairs. "Yeah?" The still-sniveling girl appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(when they get to Kim's House)**

Kim and I had talked the entire time we walked to Kim's house. We had enough time to go over what we were going to tell her parents. No matter how many times we went over it, nothing could have prepared us for that moment.

"You ready for this?" I asked quietly as we stood on the doorstep. "Not really." She admitted. I put my arm around her. "Come on." I told her. She unlocked the door and we stepped in. We walked into a mess. Kim's little sister was playing on the floor, with practically every toy from her room out. "Jack!" She squeaked, gleefully throwing herself at me.

"Hey!" I laughed picking up the twelve-year-old. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, hugging me. She very sweetly planted a kiss on my cheek. "Olivia!" Kim laughed, rolling her eyes. "Sorry Jack." I shrugged. "She does this every time, I'm fine with it." I told her. "Kim?" Kim's mother's head popped around the corner.

"Hey mom." Kim walked into the kitchen. I stayed in the living room with Olivia. "Look, I got a new doll!" She cried, excitedly showing me a little baby doll. "Wow." I said with baby-talk enthusiasm. "That's awesome." She grinned ear-to-ear, flipping her hair and fluttering her thick eyelashes. I laughed. Kim and her mother came out of the kitchen. Her mother was drying her hands. "Hey Jack!" She smiled at me. "Hey miss Crawford."

"Kim says you guys want to have a talk with me and her dad?" She asked, question in her voice as she sat down. I nodded. Kim picked up her little sister from my lap and grabbed a few of her toys. "Come on, Livi, why don't you go play in your room." She told her.

"No! I want to stay here with Jack." She protested. "Then why don't you play in my room?" She suggested. Olivia considered this, since Kim never let the mischievous girl play in her room. "Okay." She finally agreed, squirming out of Kim's grasp to grab some of her favorite toys and scamper off. "Oh, and I'm too old for you to pick me up anymore, Kim!" She screamed from down the hall before the door slammed. Kim rolled her eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

Miss Crawford had disappeared. "Hun? Jack's here, he and Kim say they want to talk to us?" I heard her call. Kim came over and sat next to me. She gave me a nervous glance. I took her hands. "It's gonna be okay." I told her quietly. She nodded, biting her lip. Mister and miss Crawford appeared around the bend.

"Okay, what is it you'd like to say?" Miss Crawford asked after they'd sat down across from us. Now that it was finally time, I found myself stuck for words. I nudged Kim with my elbow, letting her know it was her turn to break the news, after all they were her parents. "M-mom, dad…" She began. They looked at us with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Kim cleared her throat. "W-we have something to tell you." She was groping for my hand. I took her hand in both of mine. That seemed to give her more strength. "Jack and I, made a mistake, and we wanted to tell you before… too much time went by." She told them. Her dad looked ready to kill something, his eyes were narrowed. Thank God her mom looked calm.

"Go ahead and tell us, sweetie." She prompted. Kim nodded, taking a deep breath. "Jack, and I, are… going to have a baby." The shock on her mother's face very quickly turned into upset. I glanced at her father. He was glaring at me with clenched fists. I shrank back. "Now, daddy! Before you get mad at jack, it wasn't his fault! It was-" I interrupted her, not wanting her to get in any more trouble than was necessary, not wanting her to tell them she had started the whole thing that night by taking her shirt off…. "Both of our faults equally, sir." I told him.

He continued to stare at me frostily. I swallowed hard. This wasn't going to end well. "Jack, I'd like to talk to you alone, for a minute." Mister Crawford said coolly. I nodded, standing up. He led me into the kitchen. I stared awkwardly at him. He leaned back against the counter and stared a hole in me. I blinked, clearing my throat.

"Jack." He started, his voice impressively controlled. "I had always thought you were a boy that could be trusted. I always saw other teens and would always think that they would do something like this, but I never dreamed you, of all people would take advantage of my daughter like this." His voice wavered from the calm, collected murmur to a soft growl.

I swallowed again, struggling to maintain eye contact. "Sir, it was a mistake, and I'm very sorry it happened. We both are." I said, gesturing with a jerk of my head toward the living room. "But no matter how much I wish we could take it back, we can't. Kim and I are prepared to do the right thing and try to fix this."

He crossed his arms. "Oh really? And what would 'the right thing' be, in your mind?" He asked, obviously thinking I had no idea. "I'm going to ask her to marry me, and I'm going to help her raise our child." I told him, looking him in the eye. He looked surprised. He blinked. "My mother made a point, that if we weren't too young make a mistake as big as this, we're certainly not too young to make it right. And in her eyes, and mine, that is the way to do it." I told him.

He stared at me, then nodded slowly. "Alright. As much as I am against this, I'm pleased to see you are ready to do the right thing." He told me. "Thank you sir." I said meekly. He nodded and pat me on the shoulder and walked me back into the living room.

Kim snatched my hand and gave me a questioning look. I mouthed, 'I'll tell you later' and she nodded. "I'm proud of you both for telling us, but why didn't you tell us sooner?" Miss Crawford asked fretfully. "How far along?" Mister Crawford asked. "About six months." Kim replied. I glanced at her. Indeed, she wasn't wearing a tight shirt, it was baggy to hide the signs she was no doubt showing.

Mister Crawford shook his head, sighing. "You two are in big trouble." He told us. "And I mean big, you young lady, are getting your hide tanned, as soon as your special delivery shows their face." He told her, the fainted gleam of a tease in his eyes. I could help but smile. "You think I'm kidding? HA, no." He leaned back, crossing his arms, his right ankle resting on his left knee.

I sighed, staring at Kim's hand in mine. I glanced up at her parents, who continued staring at us. The silence had gone far beyond awkward by now. Finally, I felt the need to break it. "I better be getting home." I told them, standing. They nodded.

Kim's father walked me to the door. "I'm glad you're not mad, sir." I told him as he stood in the doorway and I stood on the front porch. He shook his head. "Not mad, just disappointed." He told me, closing the door. I stared at the door for a moment. I hadn't made him mad, I had done something worse. I'd disappointed him. He used to have respect for me and now, he'd lost all of that respect. I had once treasured Kim's father as a sort of father figure in my life, because I had none. And now, having disappointed him, I felt terrible.

I sighed and turned, walking heavily down the steps and to the road. My thoughts were as heavy as my legs as I plodded home. I glanced back at Kim's house once more before it was out of my sight. "We can fix this, Kim."

**(A/N: i hope you liked, please review, with names and genders! I want to know what you think the baby should be! I'm going to be putting a poll up on my page about it, please participate! **


	3. A proposal

**Chapter three: A Proposal**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

Today was the day. Today, I was going to ask her to marry me. I stared at the little diamond ring I had for her. It was one of my mom's old ones that she allowed me to give her -don't tell Kim that-

I stared at Kim's bedroom door, then glanced back at her parents and my mom who were downstairs, sitting on the couch, pretending to not be eavesdropping. My mom gave me a thumbs up. I gave her my best fake smile, then let it disappear as I turned back to the door. What if she said no? _You'll never know till you try…_

I had given her a couple weeks, like my mom had suggested. She should be about six and a half months along now.

I knocked hesitantly on the door. "Kim?" I called. "Come in!" He heard her muffled reply. I put my hand on the knob, braced myself, then turned it and went in. "Hey, Jack!" She was laying on her bed, playing with her cell-phone. I smiled and closed the door behind me, trying not to stare at the signs that were quite obvious on her now, especially since she didn't bother putting on a baggy shirt anymore unless she was planning on going out any.

I sat down next to her and she smiled. "What's up?" She asked, putting down her phone and sitting up –with some difficulty-  
"Well, I, have something to ask you…" I began. She smiled. "Okay…" I took her hand and made her move so that her legs dangled from the side of the bed. I got down on one knee in front of her.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, will…" I swallowed. "Will you marry me?"

**POV: Miss Brewer (Jack's mom)**

**(a little while later)**

We talked quietly, after we had made mister Crawford agree to not go up and listen to their conversation, we had all sat down to whisper among ourselves, trying to agree that we were only talking quietly to not disturb them, not because we hoped we might pick up snippets of what they were saying.

I heard shouting. Oh no. We all stood up when I heard a door slam and saw Jack storming down the stairs. He threw the ring box at me. "Happy?!" he shrieked, walking out and slamming the back door. "Oh dear…" I stood up, setting the box down.

Miss Crawford sighed and went up the stairs to talk to Kim. I followed Jack. He was all the way at the end of the driveway, sitting there, his legs crossed and his head in his hands. "Oh baby…" I murmured, coming up and rubbing his back as I crouched beside him.

"Not everyone says yes…" I murmured. He shook his head, not pulling has hands away from his face. I pulled him to me when I heard him choke down a sob. "It's okay sweetie, just let it out." I told him. I felt his body shake. I kissed the top of his head.

After about a half an hour or so, I calmed him down and we walked back into the Crawford's house. Mister Crawford was in there, but miss Crawford was nowhere to be seen. He gave Jack a sympathetic look. "Hey, look at me Jack." He told him. "My wife? I asked her three times to marry me before she accepted, Kim'll come around." Jack nodded.

I smiled and kept my arm around my young son. He was so young… okay, so fourteen wasn't exactly a 'child' but, it was still pretty darn young to be a father! Besides, he'd only _just _turned fourteen a month ago... I sighed, shaking my head as the thoughts crossed my mind.

I looked up, because, just then, miss Crawford came in with Kim in tow. The girl's eyes were red as she let her mom lead her over to sit across from us. After a few moments of silence that could be described as nothing if not awkward, the kids stood up and smiled at us. "Hey guys, guess what?" They said simultaneously.

We blinked up at them, startled. Jack took Kim's hand and held it up for us to see. She wiggled her fingers. I narrowed my eyes. True enough, there was a ring on it. "We're getting married!"

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(half an hour earlier)**

"Will you marry me?" She stared at me, then down at the little ring I held in front of her. "I-I don't know…" She began. "Please Kim?" I asked. She swallowed and stared at me. "Okay…" She agreed quietly. I smiled and hugged her. "I promise I'll take care of you." I whispered through her hair.

I pulled back and took her hand, slipping the ring onto her ring finger, just like my mom had shown me. I looked up at her, She had tiny tears in her eyes. My smile vanished. I reached my hands up to cup her face. "Hey, hey are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, wiping the tears away, but more came. "Hey, it's okay, what's the matter?" I asked, drawing her to me.

I tried not to notice the bump on her stomach that pressed up against me as she hugged me closer. "I just, I thought that I would be older than this when I got married." She sobbed quietly. I knew exactly how she felt. I sighed. "There's nothing we can do about that." I whispered.

She nodded. "Come on, I think our parents want to know what you said." I told her. She smiled. "You want to prank them?" She asked. I laughed. "How?" She smiled, looking down at the ring on her finger. She raised her hand for me to see it. "What if I said no…?"

(end flashback)

Kim and I stood giggling in each other's arms as our parents sat before us, dumbfounded. "Bu-what?" My mom cried, jumping up. She grabbed Kim's hand and inspected to ring. She slapped me. "You little… Ugggghhh! I was so upset for you!" She cried. That only made us laugh more.

Kim wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and hung my arm over her shoulder. Kim's parents were laughing too. "You got us good." Mister Crawford laughed, taking off his glasses and wiping the corner of his eye. "I can't believe you kept that up for so long!" Miss Crawford cried.

"I was up there talking to an angry Kimmy as she threw a half-hour tantrum, yelling about 'how could he' and pulling things to yell about out of her head! You two!" She shook her head, unable to keep from smiling. I smiled down at Kim. "We had it all planned out before I came down." I told them. We sat down, holding hands.

For the next hour, we talked and laughed, before mom and I had to leave. I kissed Kim's cheek. We had agreed to talk more over the phone and start planning the wedding. We wanted it to be small, just family. We didn't want this whole thing getting out just yet.

Kim's parents had been homeschooling her for the past month, they had started once hiding the evidence had become impossible. Kim was fine with that.

I sighed as my mom and I walked home. "See, I told you she wouldn't say no." She shoved me. I laughed, stumbling. After I regained my balance, I hung my arm over her shoulders and we laughed and talked the whole way back home. Many things crossed my mind as we chatted easily for the first time in weeks. The main of them being, _I'm so glad she's not mad anymore._

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(after Jack left)**

I smiled and headed upstairs. I shook my head, smiling when I closed the door. We'd got them sooo good. I sighed and plopped down on my bed, snatching my phone. I laughed when I saw Jack had already texted me.

(**bold is Jack **_italic is Kim)_

**Hey kimmy-bear, we got em good! :D**

_I know! That was awesome, u were gr8! _I smiled and sent it.

**Not as gr8 as u! **

_LOL, KK, call me? I want 2 talk about wed_

My phone rang. I smiled and picked it up, putting it on speaker. "Hey, Jackie." I smiled. "Hello, Kimmy, by the way, don't call me Jackie." I could picture his face in my head and I laughed. "Okay, Jack-Jack." I swear could literally _hear_ him roll his eyes. I giggled.

"Okay, so how far away do you want to plan the wedding? Do you want to have the baby first?" He asked. "Actually, I haven't really thought about it…" I told him, thinking. "I think I want to have the wedding before, so that we can at least say we were married _before _we had the baby." I finally decided.

"Okay." He agreed. "How much before? We have… about three months to plan for this, so…" I crossed my arms. "Brewer, do _not _tell _me _how much time we have, I _know _how much time we have." I told him snobbishly. He laughed.

"Okay, _Crawford, _when do you want to have it then?" I thought for a moment. "Maybe, as soon as possible, so that I maybe won't have to get a custom fit wedding dress." I decided, looking down at my swollen tummy. "Okay, makes sense." We talked for another half-hour before mom declared that it was time for bed. We wished each other a good night and he promised to call every day. I sighed and plopped down on the bed, resting my hands on the bulge on my tummy. I smiled up at the ceiling. Jack was going to be a wonderful father.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(the next day at school)**

"Hey Jack, where's Kim? Is she still sick? I haven't talked to her lately." I closed my locker and glanced to my right to see Milton. "She hasn't been in school in weeks. Is she okay?" He pulled out his books and closed the locker. "Oh, she's, uh, she's still sick. That's why she's not been in the dojo either." I told him. "Oh, okay. Tell her I hope she feels better. See you later at the dojo?" He asked while backing away.

"Uh, actually, I can't, but I'll see you tomorrow though."I told him. He stopped, staring at me. "Why can't you come to the dojo?" He asked. I shrugged. "I… my mom, told me to come straight home after school, soo... yeah. I gotta get to class… so... bye!" With that I took off towards my next class, leaving a dumbfounded Milton staring after me.

**(A/N: This is so much fun to write! Thanks for encouraging me to continue! Please review with some idea's for my next chapters! There's a poll on my page about the gender of the baby! Please go to it! And don't forget to REVIEW with baby names! **


	4. Hospital Visit

**Chapter four: Hospital Visit**

**(after school)**

"I kinda feel bad lying to him, but we got to keep this thing a secret." I told her. She nodded. I sighed and plopped down on her couch. Kim's parents were still at work, so it was just me and her. "How are the guys doing?" She asked. I shrugged. "They're fine, worried about you…" She jumped up. "What? You told them?!" She cried.

"No! Kim, no, I had to make an excuse for why you haven't been to school, or the dojo recently. I've been telling them you were sick." I told her, taking her hand and making her sit back down. She looked thoroughly flustered. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, sighing. "It's just this whole thing, it's… it's messing with my head." She told me, putting a hand to her forehead and puffing out her cheeks.

I sighed. "Me too." I told her, putting an arm around her. She smiled at me, taking my hand. I smiled when I saw the little ring, gleaming on her finger. I looked up at her. She wasn't smiling, She was staring down at our hands. "I think we should keep this a secret from the guys. The whole thing, for a few years... just until we're old enough for this whole thing to not seem so… wrong." She told me.

I stared at her and she glanced up at me. Her face reddened. "I don't know, if you want to tell them…" I hushed her. "Kimmy, if you don't want them to know, I'm okay with that. I respect your privacy, and it's your choice. I'll side with you no matter what." I told her, pulling her hand up and kissing it. She smiled and blushed deeply. I stared at her. My beautiful fiancé. Fiancé…. It was hard to get used to the idea that she was going to be my wife soon.

"I was thinking we could have the wedding at the beginning of next month." She told me. I thought for a moment. That was two weeks away! "Okay." I said quietly. "Are you okay with that?" She asked timidly. I smiled and kissed her hand again, then rubbed it gently. "Anything for you, love." I told her. She smiled and snuggled up next to me.

I rested my hand on her tummy. I pulled my hand back, startled. "It's okay." Kim murmured, taking my hand and putting it back where it'd been a moment ago. I stared at her stomach in confusion for a moment when I felt movement and… thumping? Was that her heart? I looked up at her. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, stupid, that's your kid." She told me.

I laughed sheepishly. How could I have been so dumb? Because I'd never had my hand on a pregnant lady's stomach before…? Yeah, bingo. I let a smile slip onto my face when I felt them continue to kick lightly. I smiled, pulling her closer to me. The sensation was hard to understand, but not too hard to get used to. The idea itself of me being the father of the thing inside of Kim was dumbfounding. Thing, I shouldn't say thing. It wasn't and 'it' it was a they, a he or she. A human-being. It was a difficult thing to grasp.

Kim sighed and closed her eyes. "Listen." She whispered, pulling my head down to her stomach. I closed my eyes and listened, feeling the baby continue to kick, listening to the strange swishing sound and the gentle rhythm. I smiled and pulled my head away. "That's so cool." I whispered. She smirked at how childish my words had sounded.

I chuckled sheepishly. I heard the front door open. "Hey guys, are you ready to go?" It was Kim's mom. "Go…?" I stood up, helping up Kim as well. "yeah, we're taking Kim to the hospital!" She reminded. "Oh!" I blushed. "I knew that." Kim shook her head, smiling and punched my arm. Kim wobbled slightly. "Are you okay?" My smile vanished and I grabbed her. "I'm fine!" She told me, pushing my hands away and walking forward.

"I'm ready." She told her mom. I ran my hand through my hair. "I guess I am too." I told them. Kim held out her hand and I took it. I walked her out to eh car and attempted to help her get up into it. She slapped me away and snapped that she could do it. After a moment of undignified struggling, Kim managed to get up on her own, her face red. I smirked and she slapped me, unable to keep from giggling.

We all talked and laughed on the way to the hospital. Once we were almost there, Kim grew silent. She gave me a tight smile every time I sent a good joke her way, but nothing else. "You okay?" I whispered. She turned her head slowly and stared at me for a moment before smiling and nodding.

I took her hand and squeezed it. I felt her tense up beside me when we reached the hospital. I helped her down from the car when we stopped. Kim's mom had stopped us in front of the door so I could help Kim in while she parked. She stared at the door for a moment. I squeezed her hand again, and we walked in.

It took the woman at the front desk a moment to notice us, no matter how close we stood in front of her, no matter how many times I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Oh, hi, I didn't see you. Can I help you?" She asked, looking at us from under the huge glasses poised on the tip of her nose. "Um, I'm here for a check-up?" Kim said uncomfortably. She looked Kim over and nodded. "Okay, hon, hold on." She told us, typing. "Name?" She asked. "Kimberly Crawford?" Kim told her, almost sounding like a question. "Reason you're here?" The lady asked. Kim put a hand to her bulging stomach. "Just here to see if they're doing alright." She replied. The lady nodded and told us to take a seat.

I squeezed Kim's hand again and she gave me an absent-minded smile. "What're you thinking about?" I begged, leaning closer to her. Kim shook her head slowly. Her mom came in right then. "Well, it took a while to find an empty space." She told us. I nodded to her and she sat down on Kim's other side. "How you feeling, baby?" She asked, rubbing Kim's knee. "I'm okay." She replied, her voice a barely audible, hoarse whisper.

I sighed and rubbed her back. "It's okay Kimmy." I told her quietly. She nodded, biting her lip. I absent-mindedly played with her hair. It was curly, she hadn't bothered to straighten it. I twisted the curls around my finger and smiled. She had such pretty hair. A nurse came out of the back. Kim tensed, but the lady called another name an elderly gentleman stood up and walked agonizingly slowly toward her and disappeared behind the door.

Kim was staring at that door. Staring as though her stare could keep it shut. I stared at it too. Imagining that it would open at any second…. Any second now… and…now! Nope. How about... now! Not yet. Now? Nope. I swallowed, becoming increasingly impatient as I carefully clutched Kim's hand in my own. My heart jumped and began beating rapidly when the door finally opened.

"Kimberly Crawford?" She called. Kim stood up, refusing to release my hand. I walked with her, staring at the nurse, question in my eyes. She smiled and nodded. I glanced back at Kim's mom, who hadn't moved. She smiled and nodded, waving me on. I swallowed when the door shut behind us and we could no longer see her.

We followed the nurse through a maze of desks and rooms. Finally, we came to a room that was empty. She had Kim sit on the bed and lay back. Kim still had a firm grip on my hand. I was forced to move to the other side of the bed so that the nurse could work. Kim had whimpered and whined the whole four seconds it took me to get around to the other side and take her other hand.

I smiled and patted her hand. "Okay, I have her hooked up to the heart monitor, the Obstetrician will be in shortly." She smiled at us as she walked out. I smiled back nervously. I sighed and pulled the waiting chair closer to the bed without letting go of Kim's hand. If she was taking a check-up this badly, how on Earth would she act when it was time for the baby to come?

"Hello." We both looked up as the Obstetrician came in. He stared at us for a moment, as if taking in how young we were, then smiled again and came over to Kim's other side. "Hi." I said for her, she was staring at him, not saying a word. "So, Kimberly, how far along are you?" The doctor asked, pulling up a chair. Kim stared at him. "Uhm, about six and a half months." I told him after she failed to answer for more than ten seconds. The doctor looked at me. "Are you the father?" He asked. I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" I helped Kim pull back her shirt so that her round belly was exposed. I smiled, once again marveling about the tiny human forming inside of her. Kim stared at the bulge, welcome not written on her face, but fear. I squeezed her hand again as the doctor began moving that weird thing around over her stomach.

I stared at the sonogram, or whatever that thing was called as a picture popped onto the screen after a few moments. I stared at it, smiling as I was able to make out the form, recognizable as a baby. I narrowed my eyes, it looked a little strange… I smiled at Kim, who was also staring at it. I saw the side of her lips quiver, as though she was forcing down a smile. She saw the baby move and her face reddened as she also felt it. She smiled, finally, looking back down at her stomach.

"Well, would you look at that." The doctor smiled. "What?" I asked anxiously. He smiled. "Look here, that's a head, and the body, but if you look here, there's another head, and body…" He was pointing. I stared at him, then looked at Kim, her eyes were wide. 'We're having twins?!" We both cried at the same time. He nodded. I slid down in the chair, staring ahead, my mind racing. Twins… twins…. Oh my.

I suddenly smiled excitedly, and more than a little nervously. The doctor smiled, taking a stethoscope and listening to the baby's heartbeats. "You wanna hear?" He asked after a moment. "Yes please." Kim said quietly, almost shyly. She took it and listened. A smile broke out on her face after a moment and she handed it to me. I smiled, listening. I closed my eyes. That sound, that gentle, sweet sound was the sound of life. I handed the thing reluctantly back to the doctor and he put it away. "We're going to run some more tests, and get back to you, from what I can see, your babies are perfectly healthy." He smiled and stood up, then left the room.

I looked back down at Kim and smiled, rubbing her hand carefully between mine. "See? Everything's fine, the babies are fine, you're fine, everything's fine!" She smiled and nodded. "I… I can't believe we're having twins…" She murmured and I nodded in agreement. Five nurses to check on Kim and two visits by her mom later, the doctor came back in. He smiled at us, holding some papers in his hands.

"You babies are very healthy." He told us. We both let out sighs of relief and smiled at each other before he continued. "Although I would like to put you on a better diet for them, to help make them stronger and keep them from coming immature, would you like to know what gender the babies are?" He asked. We glanced at each other. I knew Kim liked surprises, but I didn't. She shrugged slightly.

I smiled, wanting her to be happy. I knew she would be just as happy knowing, but I knew she'd prefer a surprise. "No, we want to be surprised." I told him. He nodded. "Okay. Well, Kimberly, you and your precious cargo are free to go, come back and see me in a few weeks… Okay? And no heavy lifting, sports, stress…" I laughed at the last one. "Wish us luck on that." I told him, helping Kim sit up after the nurse removed the heart monitor and other stuff.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Good luck then." He told us. I smiled and took Kim's arm and helped her out. We smiled at her mother who was lounged comfortably in one of the chairs, her legs stretched out in front of her. She smiled and stood "Well..?" She prompted. We smiled. "Baby's healthy…" I told her. "Good. Come on, let's go home." She told us.

We stopped at the store to pick up the supplements the doctor had prescribed and got home about an hour later. By then, Kim's father was home. He was in the living room, pacing. He smiled and greeted us. "Well?" He asked. "All's good." His wife told him. He smiled and pecked her lips then turned to his daughter. "Hey, sweetheart." He hugged her gently and pecked the top of her head.

"Hey, Jack." He gave me a tight smile and I gave him a shy one. I could tell he was still disappointed, and a part of me despaired that I'd forever lost the close friendship I'd previously shared with the gentle man. "One thing." Her mother was smiling at her husband. "Kim, is having twins." She told him. His eyes widened and he looked at his baby girl. He shook his head, ruffling her hair.

"Oh boy." He was shaking his head and smiling as he headed for the kitchen. I sighed and helped Kim up to her room. She was thoroughly exhausted, having spent a lot of the day fretting about the hospital visit, then spending the rest of it at the hospital had really worn her out.

I helped her climb into bed and even took off her shoes for her. "Sleep well, Kimmy." I told her, kissing her gently on the forehead, then the nose, then the lips. Once, twice, three times. I smiled and pulled back. She was already asleep. "I love you." I whispered before closing the door.

**(A/N: hope you enjoyed! before I can move on to the next chapter, I need to get at least ten new REVIEWS! so, if you want to see the next chapter, REVIEW! **


	5. Wedding?

**Chapter five: Wedding?**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I smiled, opening my eyes the slightest after he left. I had felt every kiss, and had fought the urge to kiss him back. I knew he would never have left had he known I was awake, but I was tired and I knew he was too. He needed to get home and rest. I sighed, smiling as I snuggled up under the covers more. I placed a hand gently on my tummy. "Goodnight, babies."

**POV: Miss Crawford (Kim's mom)**

**(as Jack was leaving)**

"See you later, Jack." I smiled and waved to the boy as he left. He smiled and waved back, closing the door behind him. I sighed and set down what I was working on, leaning over the counter and putting my head in my hands. I husband came up behind me and kissed the top of my head before moving to the fridge. "What's up?" he asked, knowing something was wrong distinctively as he pulled out the milk and poured himself a glass.

I sighed, straightening up as I fixed my hair. "Nothing, really." I told him. "It's just. Jack's such a sweet boy but… I still can't help but be angry with him for this whole thing my baby's going through…" I told him. He sighed and put the milk back. "I know. I was mad at first too, but not anymore." He told me, coming back over to lean on the counter beside me.

I looked up at him. "Why not?" I asked. Was he not concerned about the welfare of our daughter? "Well, Jack's already proven himself worthy of her, just by not running away from the problem, or trying to make her get rid of the problem. He accepted it, and is at least trying to do the right thing."

I sighed and nodded. "I know, but-" He interrupted me. "You still feel that he is an irresponsible jerk that took advantage of our baby?" I spun around to stare at him. His eyebrows were raised in that 'I can read you like a book' manner. I slapped his arm. "How do you do that?" I cried. He smiled. "You live with someone long enough, you start to understand them." He told me. I huffed. "Huh, well, even after all these years, you still manage to surprise me." I told him, going back to work on the dishes.

I sighed, staring at one of them as I rubbed at it in a dazed manner. "I don't know. I can't help but feel that they're going to have more trouble dealing with this whole, 'two baby thing' than it seems." I told him, sighing. "I don't know, maybe I'm wrong." I shook my head. "Let's hope you are."

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(the next day)**

Kim had texted me at school to let me know she and her mom were going to get some of the things for the wedding. She'd also texted that she was still able to get into her mom's old wedding dress –with a few minor adjustments- I smiled and stared at how sweet her text was.

I closed my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I stared lazily up at the board, not really taking in anything the teacher was saying. I had been doing stuff nonstop all week. Stopping at the store for Kim –she texted me her random food cravings- I had gotten a job part-time at at-least three of the shops at the mall. Between all that, I managed to get some time in at the dojo. Truth be told, I was tired. _Really_ tired.

I was slumped slightly in my seat, my arms wrapped around me, my eyes drooping. This was all really draining me. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. I felt something poke me. I ignored it. I was too tired to care. That is, until it became so consistent and annoying I had to wake up. My eyes flew open and I raised my head, glaring around to see what the heck was keeping me from sleep.

I looked to my right and saw Milton sitting next to me, looking worried. 'Are you okay?' He mouthed. I shot him the death glare. I stared ahead of me. The teacher was talking in a monotone voice, and pretty soon, my head was on my desk and I was asleep again. I didn't wake up until the bell sounded and it was time to go to the next class. I woke up and grabbed all my books, slugging out of the class and making my way to my locker.

"Hey, are you okay man?" I turned and saw Milton and Jerry standing behind me. I sighed, knowing my eyes were drooping. "I'm fine, just a little tired." I told them, closing my locker and heading for my next class, the last class of the day, praise God. Unfortunately, the last class was gym, and I wasn't sure how well I'd be able to hold out through it.

Another unfortunate thing, Jerry was in gym with me, and he knew that something was wrong. He keep an eye on me the whole time in the locker –even when I was dressing, really Jerry? Really?- He shadowed me the entire time we did laps and every other type of torture that I'd normally be good at. I was too tired to be on my best game, and Jerry saw every mistake I made, every shortcut I took that I normally bypassed.

"Are you sure you're okay, man?" He asked me when we were getting out of the locker-room. "I'm fine, Jerry." I told him tiredly, not bothering to try to make my voice sound forceful. "See you at the dojo?" he asked. I felt myself groan unintentionally. Jerry gave me a searching look and I mentally kicked myself for doing that. "Sure. See ya there." I told him, throwing my stuff into my locker and heading for the bus.

I fell asleep on the bus again, and Jerry had to wake me, or I would have stayed asleep. "Bro, maybe you should go home and sleep." He told me. I nodded, not bothering to argue. Much to my chagrin, he followed me into my house. He followed me up to my room and made me lay down. I sighed, snuggling up under my covers. "Thanks man, you can go to the dojo now." I told him, struggling to stay awake long enough to make sure he left. "Okay." He told me, leaving. I saw him cast one more glance back at me before going out, and then I was fast asleep.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(two days later)**

The wedding was in a little more than a week. My mom and I had gotten all the things we needed for it. We had a cake ordered, it would be made the day before the wedding. We had finished fixing up the wedding dress so that it would fit me. I had to admit, Jack was really impressing me. He had taken on three part-time jobs, trying to work up some money so that we could have enough money to raise the babies.

I smiled, looking down at the wedding dress as my mom put the final touches to it. I smoothed my hand over my tummy hump, that was quite large now that I was less than a week away from being seven months along, with twins nonetheless. I had been having major mood swings that I was struggling with, but my mom took me to the doctor and he prescribed some more stuff to help with that.

I was pleased to admit that I wasn't getting 'morning sickness' as my mother called it. At least not as badly as mom told me she used to have it. Every morning I was in a worse mood than normal, and my stomach felt a little queasy, but it would go away before noon.

"You look beautiful, honey." Mom told me. I smiled at her. "Thanks, mom." She nodded, running a hand through her long, curly blonde hair, so much like my own. I looked at myself in that mirror and imagined I was my mother. I bet she looked just like this when she was married. I frowned. Except she probably didn't have a baby bump.

I smiled at my reflection. The dress was long and flowing, not too tight, didn't draw too much attention to the size of my stomach.

"Kimmy! I love your dress!" I looked over at my little sister, Olivia. I smiled as she gaped at me. I laughed. "Thanks Livi." I told her. "Isn't that mom's wedding dress?" She asked, walking over to me and staring at my reflection. "Yep." I told her. She snorted and giggled. "You're fat." I slapped her playfully. She giggled and ran away, shrieking.

I sighed and stared at myself. Livi had come back into the room quietly. "How come you're wearing that?" She asked, hugging me. "Because I'm getting married." I told her quietly, putting my arm around her shoulders. She stared up at me, her head was a few inches above my shoulder, as she was only two years younger than me. "But… you're only fourteen!" She cried, staring at me, her eyes wide.

"I know." I told her. "MoooOOOOooom! I want to get married when I'm fourteen!" Olivia shouted, pulling away from me. "Oh, dear Lord no!" Mom cried, pushing her out of the room and closing the door. I could still hear Olivia talking from outside the room, but no one could understand what she was saying.

I sighed, standing to the side and smoothing my hands over my baby bump. I sighed again. My mom came over to me and stroked my hair, then kissed the top of my head. I leaned my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh baby." She sighed, staring at us in the mirror. "I hope you're ready for some big changes in your life."

**POV: Olivia Crawford**

**(after leaving)**

I sighed, walking away from the door and shaking my head. Why was Kim getting married? Wasn't she too young? I plopped down on the couch. I distinctly remembered my parents having an awkward conversation with me and Kimmy about a year ago, where we were debating the youngest one should get married without ruining their life from jumping into a marriage too soon.

I even more distinctly remembered that we had all agreed on the age twenty-one. I counted on my fingers –I'm bad at math, okay?- Kim was getting married seven years before mom and dad said was a good age! Why were they letting her do that? I snorted, grabbing the remote and slumping back. Why did no one ever tell me anything around here?

I flipped through the channels absent-mindedly. And how come Kim seemed to be getting bigger and bigger? If she were getting married, she needed to make sure she was thin. I giggled at my next thought. Maybe her fiancé was a fat man.

I stopped on one channel that was talking about something that at first I didn't understand, and then I remembered something I'd learned in health class a few weeks ago. I jumped up, gaping at the woman on the screen. Was Kim… pregnant?!

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I was starting to get jittery. The wedding was today! I stared at myself in the mirror and adjusted my bowtie. I cleared my throat and walked out of the bathroom, down the aisle and stood at the front where the minister and my dad stood –he was my best man-

I stared blankly ahead, feeling my nerves fray. For what seemed like longer than I could stand, Kim finally appeared. I stared over at her as she walked down the aisle. Her face was covered by a long veil. I swallowed repeatedly. She stopped in front of me.

I gave her my best smile. Though I felt myself go numb, and the blood drain from my limbs. The minister began speaking, but his voice sounded muffled and far away. Suddenly, the room was spinning and darkness was taking over the head of my vision. Suddenly, I was on the floor and everything went black.

I woke up, gasping, sweat pouring down my face. I jumped out of bed and looked at the calendar. The wedding was still a week away. I slumped down, panting. I put my hand over my face and just sat like that for the longest time before my breathing returned to normal.

I sighed, finally able to stand. I was sticky and still damp. My hair stuck to the top of my head uncomfortably. I cleared my throat, which was very dry. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my cup, taking a huge swallow. If the wedding was still so far away, why was I so nervous?

I got back in bed, kicking the covers away. I tossed and turned until I finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**(A/N: Wow, guys, that was amazing! I asked for 10 reviews and what did I get? Well over double that! Thanks, this is a special treat for you guys, just because you're awesome. please REVIEW! I am aiming for twenty new REVIEWS by tomorrow or I will not update! Thanks!**


	6. Suspicions

**Chapter six: Suspicions **

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(the next day)**

I lay on my bed, snuggled under the covers and playing with my phone. I was starting to get warm when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and in stepped, Rudy? Milton, and Eddie and Jerry… oh no…

They walked over to the bed, smiling. I stared at them, drawing the blanket over me tighter, no matter how warm I was, I couldn't let them see my body. "Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" Rudy asked softly, sitting on the edge of my bed and smiling at me. The others crowded around my bed, smiling.

I felt one of my mood swings coming on and I felt the sudden urge to cry. _Keep it together, Kim, not in front of the guys… _I forced a smile. "Hi." I whispered hoarsely. "We can't stay long, we just wanted to see how you were doing, we haven't seen you in weeks." Rudy told me. "Here, we got something for you." Eddie came over and handed me a little gift bag.

I took it and peeked in. I glanced back up at them and they all nodded, smiling. I reached in and felt around until I found something and pulled it out. It was a cute little white plush bear that held a cloth thing that said, 'Get well soon!' in big red letters. I smiled, despite the tears I felt begging me to let them out.

"Thanks guys." I croaked. They all nodded. I saw my door open again. Jack was coming in, a smile on his face. The smile vanished when he saw the guys. He came over beside me briskly, eyeing them suspiciously. "Hey guys… what are you doing here?" He asked defensively, his tone dark and a little harsh. "We came to see how Kim was doing." Milton told him. He glanced at me and I gave him a pleading look.

"Why don't you leave now? Kim needs some rest." He grabbed Milton and Jerry roughly, who were closest and started pushing them out, then grabbed Rudy and started yanking on his arm. "Ow, okay, okay, we'll let Kim rest." He laughed, standing up. He smiled back down at me.

"It was good to see you, Kim, I hope you feel better." He told me. I smiled at him. "Come on, Eddie." Jack grabbed his arm and started pulling him out too. "Okay! Take it easy, see you later Kim!" He waved to me. I gave him a tight smile and waved. Jack closed the door and leaned against it, staring at me, his eyes blazing.

He ran over. "Are you okay?" He asked desperately. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm fine, Jack." I promised. He nodded, sitting next to me and wrapping a protective arm around me, resting a hand on my baby hump. I smiled and snuggled next to him, closing my eyes and resting my hand on his. "They didn't see you, right?" He asked. "No." I murmured.

He hugged me. "Good." I sighed contentedly, letting myself fall asleep in his arms.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

It was crazy, I was super protective of her now. I had even eyed my best friends with suspicion, even when I knew none of them would ever harm Kim, I was still paranoid. When I had entered her room and seen it full of all those other men, I had just slightly panicked. I had seen the look she'd given me and begun shooing them out.

I smiled down at her in my arms. Not only did I have just her to protect, but I also had my two children. I smiled and rubbed my thumb in a circle on her baby bump. _My family. I love you guys, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. _Kim rested her head on my chest and I put my head on hers, pulling her closer.

I closed my eyes, letting myself fall asleep.

**POV: Kim's mom**

"Bye miss Crawford, I hope Kim feels better." I smiled at the short man as he politely stood in front of me with all Kim's friends behind him. They were all boys… Kim really needed to start hanging out with girls! I forced a smile, extending my hand. "And you are…?" I prompted.

"Oh, Rudy Gillespie, I'm Kim's karate sensei." He told me, shaking my hand. I nodded. "okay." I said quietly. He smiled and left, the boys leaving behind him.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I plopped down on the couch. My husband was shaking his head. "She has too many male friends." He mumbled, slumped down and staring ahead of him. I nodded silently. I glanced up at the stairs. One boy who hadn't been behind mister Gillespie had been Jack.

I stood up. "Where you going?" My husband asked. I mumbled something about checking on Kim as I went up the stairs. I tapped quietly. When there was no answer, I turned the handle. I peeked inside, to see them sitting next to each other, Jack with an arm around her and his other hand on her baby bump. Kim had her head on his chest and her hand on top of his.

I sighed, staring. They looked like they were asleep. I walked over, folding my arms and couldn't help but smile as I saw them up close. Jack's head was rested on Kim's. He moved slightly in his sleep, drawing her closer to him. I ran a hand through my hair. They were very cute together. If only they hadn't made this mistake… I shook my head, trying to stop worrying about it.

I sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, watching them sleep. When my husband had asked me to marry him –for the third time- and I accepted, I had been twenty-four years old. Kim was only a little more than half that. Fourteen was so young… I bit my lip. If I could do something about it, I would. Any sensible mother would press charges against the boy who got her daughter pregnant. But for some reason, I wasn't as upset about it. Had it been any other boy…

I shook my head and sighed. Jack was lucky that I'd had as much respect for him as I did. After this… not as much. But he was really impressing me. He was taking charge of the situation and was really taking care of my Kimmy. I didn't want my baby to grow up so soon though…

I shook my head again and stood. I glanced back at them once more before closing the door behind me.

**POV: Olivia Crawford**

"Hey mom, can I talk to you?" I asked. She had just been upstairs, checking on Kim as daddy had said. She smiled. "Sure, honey. What's up?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. I made her sit across from me at the table. I stared at the floor, embarrassed suddenly about what I was about to say.

"You know, what happened to Kim?" I asked. I glanced up at her and could swear her face had paled at least ten shades. She stared at me. I stared blankly at her, waiting for her to answer. "Well? That's my question, what happened to Kim?" I asked.

She relaxed visibly. "Oh, she's, gotten herself into trouble, sweetie." She told me wearily. "Mom, is Kim…" I struggled with the words, twisting in my seat and staring at the table. "Is… is she…" I swallowed, why did this have to be so darn awkward? I glanced up and she was smiling.

"Honey, it's okay. Yes, Kim's pregnant." I relaxed, glad I hadn't had to say it out loud. "Why?" I asked. Mom hesitated. "I think this is a conversation for a later year." She told me, starting to get up. "Wait!" I cried and she sighed heavily, sitting back down. "Who is she marrying?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, staring at me intently. "You have to keep this a secret, okay?" She told me. I stared at her. "O-okay..." I murmured, not sure what to think of how she was acting. She leaned closer and whispered, "Jack Brewer."

I stared at her, my eyes wide and my jaw dropping. I had a _major _crush on him! I felt trampled. Here I was, being cute with him and hugging him and giving him kisses every time he came over, and there he was, marrying my sister! I slumped back, staring blankly at the table, my jaw dropped.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded absent-mindedly, my stare still fixed blindly on the table. I sighed heavily and stood up, plodding out of the kitchen. "Thanks, mom." I told her wearily as I walked passed.

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

**(Right after leaving)**

Something weird was going on that no one was telling me about. I kept my thoughts to myself as I drove the kids and dropped them off one by one at their houses. Jack had been acting… strange, to say the least. He'd nearly freaked out when he'd seen us there, and had insisted we leave, even though we'd only been their less than under a minute. That's right, less than under.

I turned into the parking lot and parked, putting on the emergency bake. I turned the key and pulled it out, then leaned back, crossing my arms and thinking. Jack hadn't left with us, he'd stayed there, he'd also been the only one to have contact with Kim since she'd stopped coming to the dojo, and, according to the guys, she'd stopped going to school too.

I shook my head. Weird. I jumped out of the van and locked it –though I don't know why, there was nothing of value in it, actually, I would welcome a burglar any day, to clear out a bit of the trash that'd accumulated in it.

I went up the steps to the apartment building and went in my room. I sighed. Home sweet dump.

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

Throughout the rest of the week at school I was still trying to decide if I thought that Jack and Kim were hiding something. I confronted Jack about it, but he'd just dodge my questions –very badly- and would avoid me the rest of the day if possible. By the end of the week, Jack was all jittery, and would take any excuse to get up out of the classes, bathroom, nurse's office, spitballs so that he'd get sent to the principal, anything.

I shook my head, he was getting worse than me! "Yo, Jack, I need to talk to you for a minute." I called at the end of Friday. He looked up at me after closing his locker. "No, I gotta go man."

"Bro, just give me one minute!" I cried as he started away from me briskly. "No! I gotta go!" He cried over his shoulder, not stopping, but instead going faster. I took off after him, but had to stop when I lost him in the crowd of eager students who were overjoyed to be leaving school for the weekend.

I shook my head, looking around. I needed to find out what they were hiding.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(after running away from Jerry)**

_The wedding is tomorrow, I can't believe it's tomorrow! _I ran all the way home, not bothering to take the bus, it wasn't fast enough for me. At least when I was running, I felt I was getting somewhere, and not just because I felt the sudden need to occupy my body and to get rid of the adrenaline flow I'd been having all week.

I ran into my room and closed and locked the door. I threw my backpack onto the floor and started rummaging through my closet. I drew out my best outfit which was a white dress shirt, black dress pants and a black sports coat. I pulled out my black tie andput the suit together on my bed. I sighed and leaned back. It looked nice.

"Okay, I'm ready…" I murmured. I ran a hand through my hair and fell back on my bed, careful not to touch my suit. Tomorrow, was a long, long time away…


	7. A happy moment a tragic accident

**Chapter seven: A happy moment, a tragic accident**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I stared at myself in the mirror once more. My mother was scurrying around me, fixing last-minute things on me. She was wearing her best dress, which I thought flattered her figure very well. As the final touch, I turned and face the mirror, nervously clutching the flowers in front of me as my mother flipped the veil over my face. I stared this was it. I was getting married.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I swallowed hard, fiddling with the cuffs of my sleeve and staring at the minister. I glanced at my father, who had been really hard to reach over the phone. He'd flown in all the way from New York for this, and let's just say he was less than pleased about the news.

He stared back at me, not offering a smile but instead, a disapproving scowl. My nose twitched. _Okay, thanks dad, I know you already don't like me, and you hate me for this, but it's my wedding day, can't you cut me some slack? _I wanted to yell at him, but that wouldn't make a very good scene.

I shuffled nervously, scuffing my foot along the grass. The wedding was being held in Kim's large back yard. All those attending had been sworn to secrecy on a bible as soon as they'd arrived. Even though the only people there was the minister, my dad, my mom, Kim's parents and the lady who'd made the cake.

I swallowed again, fiddling with the neck of my dress shirt and tie, feeling as though they were choking me. Suddenly, my mom started playing the wedding walk on her piano –sounded much better on an organ, I might add- and I stared anxiously over at the back porch door as it slowly opened.

I stared at the girl down the aisle, clad in her long, flowing gown, hidden behind the equally long and flowing veil, her hand on her father's arm as he walked her towards me.

I smiled as she stood in front of me and her father took a seat. "Join hands, please." The minister asked. I reached my hands forward and felt them grasp hers in mine. I smiled again, only just barely able to see her smile beneath the veil. Good, she was smiling, that was good.

I barely heard the minister as he began talking to us and our parents. I glanced down at Olivia, Kim's little sister who was also the ring bearer. She looked unhappy. I mentally shrugged it off and glued my eyes to Kim. "I do." I let the words roll off my tongue as I stared at the girl before me. The minister began talking to Kim. She hesitated, but only for a split second. "I do." She whispered.

I turned to Olivia and she handed us the rings, the same tight expression on her face. I handed Kim my ring and she slipped it on my finger. I took hers and looked at it. I smiled up at her and then slipped it on her finger. "You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister smiled and closed his bible. I took the veil between my thumb and pointer with both hands, then flipped it back off her face.

I sucked in my breath as I stared at the beauty before me. She stared back, the lightest smile on her face. I leaned in, sealing my vow with a kiss. That was it. We were married. Our parents were clapping quietly as we broke apart, turning to them and smiling. We started down the aisle, smiling at them shyly as they continued to clap lightly and smile at us.

I grinned slyly at Kim. She gave me a 'don't even' look. I grinned wider, then in one swift movement, I bent down and plucked her off her feet, cradling her in my arms, bridal style. That got a chuckle out of our minuscule crowd. I carried her with ease up into the house, planting a soft kiss on her perfect lips as we entered. I set her down on the couch as the adults started coming in.

"Who wants cake?" We turned to see the cake lady walking in, wheeling in an awesome cake. I laughed, surprised at how good it'd turned out. We got back up and went over, taking the cake knife. We giggled as we both held it, then cut into it, our mothers snapping pictures.

We giggled some more as our parents dared us to feed each other. We laughed and smeared it on each other's faces. I laughed gleefully as I wiped her face. She couldn't stop giggling s she slapped my face playfully, sending icing flying across the room. I laughed again.

After cake, our parents put on a show on the 'dance floor' which was just the living room, with the furniture pushed back some. Kim and her father danced and I went back and forth between dancing with my mother and Kim's. After that, I got a chance to dance with my bride.

I smiled at her as I clutched her hand in mine, my other hand firmly on her hip. "I don't regret this." She whispered, laying her head on my chest, under my chin and pulling her arms down to wrap around me. I stared down at her for a moment before putting my arms around her, still swaying back and forth to the music.

"I don't either." I breathed. I saw her smile, even though her face was tilted down, I saw her cheekbone rise and knew she was smiling. I smiled again, knowing she was happy made me happy. At the end of the evening, we were all tired. "Well, Kimmy, sweetie. You get to move in with Jack."

I heard her mother say, rubbing her daughters shoulder, a tearful look in her eyes. Kim laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be back." She told them as we got into my mom's car. My dad had already left, staying long enough for cake and that was it. Jerk.

"Bye, sweetie." Her mom kissed her daughter and hugged her, before turning to let her husband hug his daughter. Kim blew them a kiss before closing the door. She rolled the window down and waved to them again until they were out of sight. The ride home was silent, which bothered me.

I kept glancing at Kim. She was acting the way she had a week ago, in the car ride when we were on our way to the hospital. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. I smiled and she hesitated before returning it. It was a sweet, genuine smile and I loved it.

I waited for my mother to go inside after she'd parked. "Let's do this right." I told her, bending down and picking her up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on her arm which was on my shoulder. I carried her into my house, closing the door behind me with my foot. I then carried her up the steps to my room –my mom had made herself scarce in the rest of the house-

She squealed gleefully when I threw her up in the air, caught her and dropped her on my bed. She started giggling. I laughed and plopped down beside her, putting my hands behind my head and crossing my ankles. She snuggled up next to me. We stayed like that for a long time before we decided to actually go to sleep. I went downstairs –my mother had reappeared- and got Kim's bags from the car. She'd put some of her things in them so she'd have everything she needed for a little while.

I went back up and helped her unzip the wedding dress. Still shy around each other –no matter what we did in the past- we dressed in separate rooms. I sighed and crawled into bed beside her She snuggled up next to me. I wrapped protective arms around her and she snuggled up to me again. I smiled, holding her close, feeling her baby bump press up against me. I was beginning to get used to it, and it stopped bothering me. Instead, whenever I felt it, it would send lightning bolts of love and excitement through me.

I fell asleep that night, the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms, two wonderful children on the way, and a smile on my face.

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

**(the next day)**

I sighed, leaning back on my heels as I watched my students work. I couldn't believe Jack wasn't here yet, it was Sunday. Normally, on Sunday, he would be here right after church service was out. The churches had let out two hours ago. I glanced at the door again. Still no Jack. I sighed. That was it, he'd shown his face so little in the past few weeks. I needed to call him and make sure he was okay.

"Keep working, guys, I'll be right back." I told them, standing and going to my office. I grabbed the phone and dialed Jack's number. After a few moments, his mother picked up. "Yes, hello miss Brewer? Is Jack there?" I asked. She was silent for several moments. "Y-yes, but... he's busy. He's…. helping me with something, he won't be able to come in to the dojo today." She told me. I furrowed my brow. The way she was talking sounded suspicious. "Okay… can I talk to him for a minute please?" I asked.

She was silent again. "No, sorry. Well, great talking to you, bye!" She spoke rapidly then hung up. I made a face and stared at the phone. I shook my head, sighing as I set it back down. I opened the door and Eddie, Jerry and Milton all tumbled in, they had all obviously had their ears to the door. I stared down at them as they squirmed. I stepped over them, walking away from the office.

"Rudy, wait!" Milton cried, the first to break away from the tangle of arms and legs. I stopped at the door and turned, looking at him. "What did he say?" Jerry asked, scrambling off the floor and running over. I crossed my arms, staring at them.

They were all standing in front of me now, their eyes pleading. I swallowed, not sure what to say. "I don't know, what's going on guys, but I think something's wrong, so I'm going to the Brewer's to try and find out what." I told them, turning to go back out. I rolled my eyes and turned back to them. They were all on my heels, trying to follow.

"Look, I don't know how personal this whole thing is, and I'm only sticking my nose in it because I'm an adult in Jack's life and I'm concerned about him, you three, need to stay here and keep working out." I told them, pointing to them in general. I back out, staring at them as if to set in stone what I'd told them to do before I turned and headed for the mall parking lot.

I pulled out of the lot, my mind swirling as I drove away. What could possibly be wrong? I tried to put together what I knew about the situation. Kim, stopped going to school and coming to the dojo. Her excuse? She's sick. We had visited her, and she seemed fine, if a bit nervous. Jack, suddenly being nervous all the time, tired all the time, and taking on three different jobs? That's right, I'm plugged into the mall gossip. So far, Jack was the only one that had contact with Kim in the past few months, other than her parents, of course.

I tried to think of the months before Jack started acting strange. Kim had been acting oddly much before Jack. _Months _before. At least six months before. Jack had only been acting strange for about a month. Kim had been acting strange for seven months…. That wasn't good. What could possibly be wrong that took up her thoughts and kept her from doing karate? Even in the first months she began acting strange, she had stopped doing her harder exercises. In the later months, she had stopped exercising at all. And just recently, in the past month or so, she'd stopped coming altogether.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, looking in the rear-view mirror and merging into the left lane. My mind was pulled away from Kim and Jack when I saw what I saw fold out before me. A car had slammed into another car. I slammed on the brakes, turning the wheel and trying to get out of the way.

I was too late, the second car was flipping, over and over right in front of me. It all happened so fast that one second, I was driving, the second later, my car was flattened.

I opened my eyes, staring around to see broken glass all around me. I felt dazed, and crushed. I moved my head carefully to see that the entire left side of my car had been smashed in. Had I had a passenger with me, they would have been crushed and killed instantly. The smell of smoking metal came to me and I realized my car was on fire. I fumbled clumsily with my seatbelt, I needed to get out!

I finally managed to rip the seatbelt off. I pushed the door open and stumbled out, right then, a tiny explosion of fire and my car burst into flames. I panted, bending over in pain. "Sir, are you okay?" A woman had run over to me. As an answer, I moaned and rolled over onto the ground, curling up in a ball, clutching at my stomach in pain. I felt sick, and it felt like someone had taken a knife to my gut and was twisting it mercilessly.

In the background, I heard a guy screaming for someone to help his wife. I saw black stars clouding my vision; the woman had crouched down and was talking to me, holding up her fingers, probably asking me to tell her how many. I couldn't hear her anymore, and I was losing sight of her. I let my head loll and closed my eyes as darkness drew me in.

**(A/N: Hehe, dreaded cliff-hanger! I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW with what you think will happen next! Or what you think should happen next! REVIEW! Please forgive me, Amber, I keep forgetting to give you credit for helping me write my stories! Thank you for that! **


	8. To lose a life

**Chapter eight: To lose a life**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

We had been driving back home from the doctor's office when my mom's phone was ringing. Normally, she got me to answer it when I was in the car with her, but for some reason, she grabbed it herself. "Hello?" She was silent for several moments. "Y-yes, but... he's busy. He's…. helping me with something, he won't be able to come in to the dojo today." She said. She was silent again for several moment. "No, sorry. Well, great talking to you, bye!" She spoke rapidly then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked. She sighed. "Your sensei, Rudy." She told us. Kim leaned forward, shifting her position slightly so she could rest her hand on the driver's seat directly in front of her. "What did he say?" She asked. "He wanted to know why Jack hasn't been coming to practice." She told us. I glanced out the window to see we'd just passed the Seaford mall. I caught sight of a van pulling out behind us that looked familiar. I shrugged it off.

The ride was silent for a while, then we reached the halfway point to the turnoff onto our street. That's when it happened. The car in front of us had swerved right into us. My mother had screamed and tried to twist the wheel, but it was too late, we hit them, _hard. _Then started flipping and hit another car.

The car had fortunately landed right side up. But Kim was out cold, and I was freaking out. Was she okay? We were the babies okay? I had already checked my mom, who was unconscious, but seemed fine. I myself had a deep gash on my arm, and countless bleeding wounds on my face, shoulders and head –I had been on the left side, the side the other car had hit- but I was more worried about Kim and the babies. I jumped out and started screaming for help.

I saw a lady run over to a man who had gotten out of his flattened, flaming car and collapsed on the road. Some people ran over to me and started gasping and pointing at the blood all over me. "I'm fine! Help my wife!" I cried, desperately gesturing toward the car. "Let me through, I'm a doctor!" I heard someone cry. The people opened up and let a woman pry her way through. "Please help her!" I begged. She came over and crawled carefully into the backseat, having to duck because of the smashed roof.

"We need to get her out of here." I heard her say. I made her move and I ever so carefully cradled Kim in my arms and pulled her out. By now, my mom was awake and out. "Is Kim okay?" She cried. I looked up at her, my eyes full of pain and worry as I set Kim down on the road and held her head and upper body in my lap, other than a few bruises and some scrapes, she seemed okay.

The doctor was checking her over carefully. She bit her lip and sat back after feeling of Kim's baby bump. "How far along is she?" She asked. "A-about s-seven months." I stuttered. The lady nodded, still feeling. "S-she's having t-twins, please, is she okay? Are the babies okay?" I begged. She sighed. "She may have lost one or both of them." She told me quietly.

I stared at her, feeling my heart stop. I started shaking. I looked down at Kim and hugged her gently, trying to draw comfort from her presence. "B-but she's okay?" I whispered. She nodded. I swallowed hard, trying not to think about how I may have just lost both my children before they were born.

I swallowed again and again, but the lump in my throat refused to dissolve. "Oh, baby." Mom whispered, crouching down and hugging me. I felt the tears come. The doctor was staring at me, sympathy and pain in her eyes. She shook her head sadly. I realized Kim's eyes were open and she was shaking. "They're not dead, right?" She whispered. "They're okay? They're dead, aren't they?" tears were rolling down her cheeks.

I hugged her, whispering comforting words. The doctor took Kim's hand gently. "Calm down, sweetheart." She murmured. "You're babies will have a better chance if you stay calm, you hear me?" She asked. Kim nodded, biting her lip, though tears till streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't help but sob her heart out, at the prospect of losing her babies. I held her carefully, trying desperately not to add my tears to her own. The doctor smiled and started talking softly to Kim, asking her questions and keeping her calm. It seemed like forever before anything happened.

We all looked up when we heard sirens. The doctor jumped up. "Everyone out of the way!" She started shooing everyone back. I was no longer paying attention to her. I was looking down at my beautiful wife, cradled in my arms, her face pale and covered in tears. I leaned down and kissed her gently to sooth her. She was still crying, and didn't kiss me back, but I was fine with that, I just wanted to comfort her.

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics jumped out. I pulled back, still supporting her head and upper body as they came over with a stretcher. They carefully took her and put her on it. I sniffed, standing and following them. "Stay back." One of them told me. "Please, she's my wife!" I begged. He stared at me. "Do you need a doctor?" He asked, staring at my wounds. I nodded. "Please, can I go with her?" I pleaded. He nodded and I jumped in with her, next to the bed and held her hand carefully as the paramedics worked.

Right before the doors to the ambulance were shut, I saw a second ambulance and a man being loaded into it, and then I lost sight of him as the doors shut.

**POV: Brooklyn Jackson **

**(the doctor who helped Kim)**

I ran over to inspect another man who was involved in the accident after the paramedics had come to help the girl. Another woman was leaned over him, talking to him. "Is he okay?" I asked, crouching down at his head. The woman looked up, her eyes worried. She moved and I got a good sight of him. There was blood all over the ground in front of him.

"He started coughing up a lot of blood." She told me, moving out of my way. I carefully rolled him onto his back and started feeling of his ribs and stomach. He moaned, though he was still unconscious. I sighed, shaking my head. "He has internal bleeding; we need to get him to the hospital." Just then, a second ambulance was pulling up, lights flashing. I jumped up and waved them over.

"He has internal bleeding." I told them, kneeling down beside him and steadying him as they lifted him onto the stretcher. I watched them carry him to the ambulance, then glanced over at the other ambulance to see they'd just shut the back doors and were taking off.

I immediately headed for the third car, where numerous people had crowded around. "Back off! I'm a doctor, I need to get through!" I had to scream that several times before they finally obeyed. I could see right away that the driver was dead, as that side of the car was the part that'd smashed into the other car. I sighed sadly, looking away and checking to see if there were any passengers. There were none. A third ambulance had just pulled up.

I informed the paramedics that the man was dead, they took him anyway. I sighed, crossing my arms as I watched the ambulance pull out, lights flashing, siren screaming. I crossed my arms and watched. I glanced over to see police directing traffic away from the accident. I turned and took a step back, viewing the scene before me. The smashed front drivers side of the first car, the crushed passenger side of the van –praise God it hadn't been a small car, or that man would have been dead- and the SUV that had been flipping. The one with the three adults…

I shook my head, thinking about them. The two had seemed so young, almost juvenile, and yet they were married. Perhaps they just looked younger than they were...? Yeah… that had to be it. I sighed, hoping that their babies survived; there would be endless pain and sorrow in their family if they died.

I sighed, staring at the ground. I didn't know why I cared so much about them, I didn't know who they were, but I was a doctor! I was a friendly person and I loved people, especially children and babies. _If I could save them all, I would. But I can't, so God, grant this one thing, don't let that beautiful couple suffer from the loss of their children, please, at least let one of them survive…. Please?_

**POV: Kim Brewer**

**(as soon as they got to the hospital)**

I felt the tears streaming down my face as I was unloaded and rushed into the hospital. They immediately started working and I was crying my eyes out the whole time. Jack hadn't been allowed to come back with me, he was in another room getting his wounds cared for.

I whimpered and stared down at the hump that was my precious children. I swallowed repeatedly and looked away, unable to handle the thought that one or both of them might be dead. I squeezed my eyes shut, but that didn't stop the flow of tears that came. After a while of taking tests, the doctors allowed Jack to come in.

His cheeks were as wet as mine and his arm was bandaged and in a sling. His head was also bandaged. "I had to get, ten stitches. In my head. And twelve in my arm." He told me quietly. I smiled fretfully and raised a hand to his cheeks, smoothing my thumb over it. He gave me a half-smile and took my hand. "Everything's going to be okay." He whispered. I desperately wanted to believe him, but I couldn't help but let more tears fall.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." I ignored the fact that his voice was choked as he raised a hand to cup my cheek. I bit my lip and nodded. My heart leapt in my chest and started beating rapidly when the doctor came back in. The solemn look on his face alone was enough to make me start sobbing again. "Doctor?" Jack begged after he was silent for several moments.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at the papers in his hands. "We got the test results back, and, it doesn't look good." He told us quietly. I felt a sob escape and I turned to hide my face in Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. The doctor was speaking again. "Neither of your babies…"

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(right after they got to the hospital)**

After they had gotten us to the hospital, Kim had been rushed away, and I had been taken to a separate room to get my wounds checked out. I desperately wanted to go with her, to see if our babies were okay. But I was forced to stay in my own room while the doctors put twelve stitches in my arm and ten in my head. I asked every doctor and nurse that came in to check on me how Kim and the babies were doing, none of them had an answer for me.

Finally, the doctor told me the test results were in and that Kim and I should both be present to hear them. I smiled carefully at her as I walked in and sat by her, taking her hand; tears on her cheeks as well as my own. "I had to get, ten stitches. In my head. And, twelve, in my arm." I told her quietly. She smiled fretfully and raised a hand to my cheek, smoothing her thumb over it. I gave her a half-smile and took her hand. "Everything's going to be okay." I whispered. She nodded, but tears continued to fall.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." I choked as I raised a hand to cup her cheek. She bit her lip and nodded. My heart leapt in my chest and started beating rapidly when the doctor came back in. The solemn look on his face alone was enough to make Kim start sobbing again. "Doctor?" I begged after he was silent for several moments.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at the papers in his hands. "We got the test results back, and, it doesn't look good." He told us quietly. Kim let out a sob and turned to hide in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. The doctor was speaking again. "Neither of your babies…"

**(A/N: The dreaded cliff-hanger again! DUN DUN DUN! I decided to upload this for you guys as a weekend treat! I regret to inform you that I have been neglecting to give credit to Amber Johnston, who has been faithfully co-authoring this story with me! Sorry, love! Shouldn't have done that to you! :)**


	9. Gillespie

**Chapter nine: Gillespie**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

"Neither of your babies-" Kim cut the doctor off with a wail and started desperately sobbing into my shoulder. I swallowed hard, unable to keep back the tears as I thought about what the doctor was saying. "Please, just listen, neither of them died! They're alive." The doctor kept repeating something about them being alive… I stared at him, holding Kim in my arms, my cheeks stained with tears.

"Listen to me, listen." The doctor made Kim look at him. "They're alive! Neither of them died!" he told her. It took her a couple minutes to calm down. She finally did, wiping her eyes. "W-what?" She sniveled. "They _are _alive, however, there is a chance that they will be born with mental disorders, physical disorders, any number of things, and there is still a chance that they won't survive birth, but there is hope." He told us slowly and softly, and we listened, drinking in every word.

"Okay?" he prompted. We nodded. Kim let her head fall back on my shoulder. The doctor sighed. "We, would like to keep you for a few nights, to make sure that there isn't any damage to you or the babies that we overlooked, you as well." He had turned to me at the last part. I nodded, glancing down at my arm.

I only just now had started to realize I was in serious pain. I had been too preoccupied with the situation with the babies that I hadn't noticed. "Can, I get something for the pain?" I asked, cringing. "Of course." The doctor walked out. I sighed, sliding up into the bed next to Kim. Never before had I touched her baby bump with such care and tenderness. "You'll be alright." I whispered, talking to Kim and the babies too.

Kim leaned back, closing her eyes, not bothering to wipe her wet cheeks. I leaned back with her, holding her gently. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She nodded slowly, not opening her eyes. "Jack?" her voice sounded strained. "Yes?" She was shaking her head and her eyes were open again and she was staring blankly up at the ceiling. "I want things to go back to normal, the way they were, before all this began…" She was murmuring. I stared at the foot of the bed, listening to her words.

"I-I don't want to, but I-I just, wish they didn't exist, that they never existed. They're bringing me so much pain and I can't handle it." Her voice was beginning to break by the end of that sentence. I swallowed. Seeing her like this was one of the worst things to ever happen to me, second only to the heart-attack moment when I'd thought the babies were gone. I hugged her close as she started crying again. Not dramatic sobs, but a soft, quiet weep. It was heartbreaking.

After about ten minutes, my exhausted wife fell asleep. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. Figuring I wasn't allowed to have it on back here, I silently slid out of the bed and out of the room. I made my way back out to the waiting room, then, for sake of those who were in there, I slipped outside. "Hello?" My voice was still raspy from crying.

"Dude, have you seen Rudy? He's been gone all day." It was Jerry. I looked around, stunned that I hadn't noticed that it was pitch black outside. I must have been really out of it. "No, I haven't seen him." I croaked. "He was going up to your place, yo. I heard there was a bad accident right by the turnoff to your street." He told me. "Yeah, Jerry. I know. I was in it." I told him, clearing my throat to try to get it to sound normal again.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear because Jerry began screaming at me in Spanish, which didn't do my headache any favors. "Dude, calm down. I'm fine." I told him. "Sort of… I had to get ten stitches in my head and twelve in my arm." I told him. "Who was driving?" He asked. "My mom, Kim was with us. We're all fine, my mom didn't even get taken to the hospital." Come to think of it, where was my mom? I looked around as if she would suddenly appear just because I had remembered her.

"Man, I'm glad you're okay. Dude, I heard some guy died in that crash!" Jerry told me. "Really?" Was all I had to say to that. "Yeah, I also heard there was some pregnant lady in it too, I wonder if her kid was okay." He told me. "Oh yeah, they're fine." I replied without thinking. "Huh?" I had just realized what I'd just said. "Yeauhh, pff, the reason, I know that is… because, because she is in the hospital! I'm in. Yeah, right now." I nodded. "Oh, okay. Hey, I'm gonna come see you and Kim, okay?"

"No! Um, we're fine, and, It's late, why don't, you just, wait. We'll be out of the hospital in a couple days…" I stared ahead, chewing on my lip. "Oh…kay….Well, I got to go, man, hope you feel better." He told me. "Yeah, thanks Jerry." I told him. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I let out a long breath of air, then, pocketing my phone, I went back in.

I caught the tail end of a conversation the front desk lady and a doctor were having. "…Gillespie. I pulled up his files, says he lived nearby, and that he-" I cut her off, walking boldly right up to them. "Wait, Gillespie? Do you mean, _Rudy _Gillespie?" I asked. The lady stared at me, then nodded. "What about him?" I asked. "He was in that car accident a couple hours ago." She told me, crossing her arms. My face blanked. I suddenly remembered something Jerry had said. '_I heard some guy died in that crash!' _I felt the blood drain from my face, I suddenly felt sick and lightheaded. I hit the floor with a thud.

**POV: Brooklyn Jackson**

_There's that young man! The one with the wife and children on the way. Once again, he looks so young, and he's so small, maybe he is just a child… _I was thinking. He had walked up to us out of the clear blue, asking questions about the Gillespie man who had been brought in earlier. Suddenly, the boy looked extremely pail. I let out a cry of alarm when his knees gave out and he crumbled to the floor.

"Hun? Are you okay?" He was out. I checked his pulse. Fast but steady. I saw he had a patient tag on his wrist. "What's he doing out of his room." I muttered, taking him and picking him up with surprising ease. Yep, he was definitely just a kid. I carried him back to his room, room 14. I shook my head, setting him down on the bed and hooking him back up to the IV and heart monitor.

I sighed, my shift was over, but now that I knew they'd been brought to the hospital I worked at, I wanted to stay and keep an eye on them. I had only been asked to work for an hour that night, things had been pretty slow, and we'd had plenty of hands, therefore I had been working with X-rays and hadn't checked the patient list. I went and checked that, then, finding the all the room numbers with expecting patients, I narrowed it down to the two youngest. I didn't have to do that, I knew which one it was, but it was disturbing to think that the closest to her age was thirty. She was only just barely fourteen.

I shook my head as I walked into her room. She was asleep, her hands on her baby hump. Why did teens have to do this to themselves? I had brought the patient list with me. Let's see, her last name was Crawford, Crawford…. I scanned the list but she was the only one. I tried to remember what name had been on the boys tag. Jackson, Jackson… something…. Brauner? Brailey, Bernard… Bernard!? _No_. Brewner, Brewner? Yeah, maybe that was it. Jackson Brewner and his wife, Kim Crawford.

I sighed, sitting back and watching her sleep. I sighed. I should go check on mister Gillespie. I stood, and walked out quietly. I checked the patient list to see what room he was in, then headed there. He needed immediate surgery, but because of protocol, the hospital wasn't allowed to do it without getting consent from either the patient, or family of the patient. I made a face, disgusted by that rule. The surgery could save his life! To heck with protocol!

I stared sadly at the poor man. All the hospital had been allowed to do was give him pain medication, while he was lying there, in a coma, slowly bleeding to death. I shook my head, walking over to stand beside his bed. He had a nice face. I felt my heart break. He didn't deserve to die! I turned away. _Don't get attached to your patients._ I reminded myself. I calmed myself, then proceeded to check him over. I looked at the X-rays again.

If they didn't fix this soon, he'd be dead before the next sunrise, which, by now, wasn't too far away.

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

**(right after hanging up with Jack)**

I sighed, turning off my phone and slipping it into my pocket. "What'd he say?" Milton asked. I sighed, shaking my head. "We can't come and visit, he just said to wait until they get out of the hospital." I told them, plopping down on my bed. Eddie was sitting on the floor in front of my bed. "Hey, any chance we can sleepover at my house?" He asked. "What's wrong with my house?"

They all looked around. All my cousins were screaming and having a pillow fight, right in my room. "No reason." Eddie was shaking his head. "I have a good reason, my orthopedist banned me from sleeping in any bed but my own, it has special padding." Milton told everyone. We all turned to look at him. "Dude, orthopedist? What are you, eighty?" Eddie cried.

I shook my head, sitting up. "Yeah, you're right, let's get outa here. And I'm not just saying that because Pepito just pepeed the bed." I glared over at my cousin who was snoring over on his side of the bed. I shuffled away from him as far as I could, and ended up falling backwards off the high bed and square on top of Eddie. "Owww. I think I may need an orthopedist after this…" He moaned.

"I can refer you to a great one." Milton told him. I rolled off of Eddie and jumped up, screaming when all my cousins started throwing the pillows at us. Milton and Eddie scrambled up and started screaming and running too. We ran all the way to Milton's house.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(a while later)**

I woke up in a dimly lit room, the only light being cast by the light of the heart monitor's screen. I blinked, looking around without moving my head. My eyes were heavy and I felt more than a little groggy and lightheaded. I clasped my hand over the little red button and pushed it repeatedly. A doctor hurried in. "Yes?" She asked.

I stared at her. She rushed over and looked at me closely. "Are you alright?" She asked me. I blinked, still staring. Suddenly, I recognized her. She was the doctor who had held Kim's hand and kept her calm after the accident. I suddenly remembered my conversation with her out in the waiting room. My heart began to quicken. "Where's his body?" I asked quietly. She stared at me blankly. "What?" She asked, resting a hand on my chest and another on my forehead. I blinked solemnly. "Rudy Gillespie. He died in the car accident, where is his body? I want to see him." I told her, my voice monotone. She brushed my hair away from my eyes. "Sweetie, mister Gillespie isn't dead." She told me. I stared at her blankly.

"No, he's not dead, he survived the crash, but he's badly injured. He's still alive, but we need to do surgery or he won't be for much longer." She told me quietly. "Then, why aren't you doing it?" I asked. "Because, in order to perform the surgery, we have to have permission from either him, or one of his family members, we haven't been able to find any family of his, and he's currently in a coma." She said softly.

"B-but… Rudy doesn't have any family. Not that I know of… He's like a father to me, please, can you do the surgery?" I begged, my eyes staring into hers, pleading. She stared at me, her hand still on my forehead, and her other still on my chest. "I don't think we can, honey." She whispered. "But, he's going to die!" I cried softly, feeling my eyes sting and tears well.

She bit her lip, staring at me thoughtfully. "You say, he's like a father to you?"

**POV: Brooklyn Jackson**

"Doctor Meyers, can I talk to you?" I jogged over to the doctor who was in charge of surgical procedures. "Yes, doctor Jackson, what is it?" He asked, turning to me. "You know mister Gillespie? The man who was in the accident?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "Yes, the one we aren't allowed to do anything with?" he nodded. "I found some family of his." I smiled at him.

He smiled. "Really? Who?" He asked. "Come here." I brought him back to the room where Jack was. "Doctor Meyers, this is Jackson Gillespie, Rudy Gillespie's son." I told him. He stroked his chin and walked over to Jack. He took his wrist and inspected the tag. I chewed on my lip nervously. I had altered it using one of the computers, so that it no longer said Jackson Brewer, but Jackson Gillespie. I desperately hoped that he didn't notice that, otherwise, it could mean my job.

"Doctor, please, you have to save my dad!" Jack begged. Doctor Meyers was staring at him. "Please, I give you permission to operate!" He pleaded. Doctor Meyers smiled, patting Jack's shoulder carefully. "Of course, son." He told him. "We need to begin right away." With that, he left. I smiled and winked. Jack smiled back. "Goodnight, Jackson _Gillespie_."

**(A/N: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I love leaving you guys hanging! I hope you enjoyed Brooklyn and Jack's little scheme! My thanks to Amber Johnston for helping me write this wonderful story! REVIEW with ideas on how the surgery should play out! **


	10. Recovery

**Chapter ten: Recovery**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(the next day, after Rudy's surgery)**

I sat impatiently at the side of Kim's bed. I had been allowed to leave my room to see her. I sighed, playing with her fingers. The surgery Rudy had to go through had been started late last night, and it had just been finished a couple minutes ago. I had been informed that it was done, I wasn't told anything else.

Such as, did he survive?! That was something I'd really love to know… but the doctors were taking their good old time updating me. I sighed, watching Kim's sleeping face. I licked my dry lips, then looked up when a doctor came into the room.

I jumped up. "Just sit back down, son." He told me, his voice deep and scratchy. I hesitantly sat back down, but I was literally on the edge of my seat. " You're too smart for me to lie to you, so I won't." He began, I hate it when people pull that card on you.

"It was touch and go for a while there, he lost a _lot_ of blood, but we managed to save him. He had internal bleeding, a brain hemorrhage, and a concussion… He's alive, but we don't know if we can keep him alive. If he survives, there's a good chance he'll never walk again." I slumped back in my seat, drinking in this information.

I looked up when I saw movement. It was doctor… actually, I had never gotten her name. She cleared her throat and the other doctor looked up. He smiled and stood. "Okay, I'll leave you alone." He told us. She smiled tightly and watched him go before turning to me. I stared at the floor, my elbows on my knees, leaning forward. She walked over to me, gently resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hun, look at me." She said softly. I looked up at her. She was smiling. "Don't be sad. We saved him. He would be dead by now if we hadn't been able to perform that surgery." She told me. I nodded, looking back down. She sighed, stooping down beside me so that her face was lower than mine, so she could see it. I gave her a tight smile.

She smiled again. "Well, I'm off my shift, I'm really glad your… wife and children are okay, and that your dad is too." She told me. I smiled, nodding again. "Thanks." I croaked. She stood up, ready to leave. "Wait!" I snatched her hand and she turned to me. I stared up at her. "What's your name?" I asked. She smiled. "Brooklyn." She told me.

I smiled. "Thank you, Brooklyn." I whispered. She smiled, walking back over to me and planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. "No problem honey." I smiled, deciding that I really liked Brooklyn. She patted my shoulder gently and walked out, her slight heels tapping ever so lightly on the tile floors.

I sighed, turning back to Kim. She was still asleep. I smiled, raising a hand and smoothing it over hers. "Everything's going to be fine."

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

**(one month later)**

Jack and Kim had been let out of the hospital today, and I was itching to see them. I walked briskly down the street, heading for Jack's house. I'd check on him first, mainly because his house was closer to Kim's, and because he was my best friend. I headed for the back door.

I grabbed the knob, trying to let myself in as I usually did. I made a face. The door was locked. Whaaaa? I cupped my hands against the window and looked in. Jack was helping Kim up the stairs. All I could see was their backs. I pulled back, startled. Shouldn't Kim be at home?

I knocked. Jack's head turned and he stared. He put up a finger to tell me to wait, then started helping Kim up the stairs, going faster. A few minutes passed before he came back down and let me in. "Hey man." He put out his hand and I took it, pulling him into a man hug. "Bro, are you okay man?" I asked, staring at him. He had scabs all over his face, and the skin on his arm was slightly purple, with visible stitches and scabs on it.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm good." He told me. "Hey, was that Kim?" I asked, pointing in the general direction of the staircase. "Uhh, yeah." He glanced over at the stairs. I headed for the stairs. "Whoa, where you going?" He got in my way. I stared at him. "I wanna go see how Kim's doing, yo." I told him, trying to go around him.

He kept getting in my way. "No, she's not feeling well, why don't you just wait." He told me, taking my shoulders and pushing me back into the living room. "How come she's here? And not at her place… if she's not feeling well…?" I asked as he shoved me down onto the couch and plopped down beside me.

"Her, parents are… out of town!" he nodded. I stared at him. "Why… shouldn't they be here to take care of their daughter…." The door opened. "Hey Jack, we're here to see how Kim's doing." I looked up, it was Kim's parents. "Oh, she's upstairs." Jack told them, turning back to me, his face blank. I stared at him. He suddenly cringed, as if realizing what just happened.

I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms. "Out of town, eh?" He tapped his fingers nervously on his leg, staring at the floor. "They… just got back…?" He tried. "Uh-huh." I continued staring at him. I'd had enough. I jumped up, throwing my hands out in frustration. "Jack! I know you're lying to me! What's going on?" I demanded.

He stared up at me. "I wasn't lying." His voice sounded incredibly controlled. I stared at him, my hands still out. I let them drop, still staring. I shook my head. "Whatever, Jack. I just thought we were friends." He jumped up. "Now hold on, we're still friends!" He began. I shook my head. "Not if you keep lying to me."

I stared him in the eyes. He let his gaze drop. "Look, dude. If I could tell you I would…" He began. I shook my head. "Whatever Jack." I shook my head, walking away. I grabbed the door handle, then glanced back at him with a hurt expression before opening the door and going out.

My movie-like exit was completely ruined by a cat that happened to be there. I stepped on it's tail and it shrieked, startling me and making me crash into a trash can. I stumbled, trying to get my balance. Jack was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, watching. I jumped up, straightening my vest.

I turned around, walking away as if nothing happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack shaking his head and closing the door. I sighed, losing my brisk pace. What was Jack hiding?

**POV: Kim Crawford**

My parents had visited me for an hour. Jack had come up at close to the end of the hour, looking very impatient. He pounced on the chance to talk to me as soon as my parents left. "Kim! Jerry's really getting suspicious." He told me urgently. I stared at him, then raised a hand to my bulging tummy. "Don't you think we can hold out for one more month?" I begged. I was eight months along, close to the end of my pregnancy.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is Jerry we're talking about." I told him. He shook his head, he was pacing. "I-I guess, I just. I don't want to lose his friendship over this." He told me, stopping beside the bed, staring at me, his arms crossed. "You won't lose his friendship over this, I mean, like I said, this is Jerry. He'll bounce back." I told him.

He made a face, shrugging. "I guess." He sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, watching him take his head in his hands. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He told me, pulling his hands back and folding them under his chin. I sighed, laying back. "I can start coming back to the dojo next month, and we can just tell everyone that I was sick and I'm better now. I can just apologize to Rudy…"

He cut me off. "Rudy's still in the hospital." He murmured. I stared at him blankly. "Oh yeah, how did the surgery go? Is he doing any better?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, he woke up five days after the surgery, which is a really good sign. He's alert, knows who he is, is feeling less pain… Brooklyn says he has a good chance of full recovery." He told me.

I let out a sigh of relief, leaning back again. He looked at me. "Kim, when are we going to tell them?" He asked quietly. I was silent for a moment, thinking. "As soon as it becomes impossible to hide." I told him. "So you want us to lie to them, and then, let them stumble upon the truth? Yeah, they should be really happy to do that." He shook his head, standing up.

"Jack?" He turned back to me. "I thought we were together on this." I whispered, staring at him, my eyes pleading. He stared at me, then let his gaze drop. "Okay."

**POV: Brooklyn Jackson**

**(after Jack and Kim left)**

I smiled at the man named Rudy. He was staring at me while I was taking his blood test. "How are you feeling, mister Gillespie?" I asked, moving around to the other side of the bed. His eyes followed me. "uh?" He grunted. I stared at him, moving closer and leaning over him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He continued staring.

I blinked, leaning back. "Okay." I continued working, glancing at him every so often. His eyes followed me everywhere I went in the small room. "Mister Gillespie." I finally said, coming over to stand next to him. "Are you okay?" I put a hand to his forehead. It was warm. He smiled again.

"Hi." He whimpered. I let out a broad smile. "You spoke! Mister Gillespie, that's wonderful!" I praised. I took his medical clip board and wrote down his first words and the time. "You, are making an amazing recovery." I told him. He smiled again. I smiled and patted his hand before turning and walking out.

**(A/N: Okay, people have been asking for more humor, so there was my failed attempt. Mainly the scene with Jerry and the cat…. I hope you liked it, I will attempt more humor later… when I'm feeling funny. :)**


	11. Imperfect friends

**Chapter eleven: Imperfect friends**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I woke up to the blare of my alarm sounding in my ear. I lay still for a moment, thinking the infernal sound would stop after a while. It didn't, and it was starting to wake Kim.

I groaned and rolled over, slapping it and switching it off. I yawned, only half awake as I pushed the covers aside and let my legs dangle off the side of the bed. I stared groggily at the floor for a minute. I felt the bed shift. "Jack?" A sleepy voice called. I turned slightly to see Kim on her side, staring at me blearily.

"It's five AM, where are you going?" She asked, yawning. I stood up, rubbing my eyes. I wasn't used to getting up so early on a Saturday. "I have to go to work, remember?" I reminded her as I made my way to the bathroom.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I yawned, sitting up. If Jack was getting up, so was I. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, grabbing my robe and wrapping it around myself. I made my way out the room, down the hall and down the stairs. I began making breakfast for he and I.

By the time he came down, we were both fully awake. I smiled at his astonished face. "Kim, I didn't mean for you to have to get up too!" He told me. I smiled, waving it away as not a big deal. "I needed to get up anyway." I told him, setting a plate of eggs down in front of him.

He stared at the plate for a moment, then looked up at me suspiciously. I stared back. "What? I didn't poison them, I can assure you that." I laughed, washing the dishes. I saw him stare at them again, then stab some with his fork and sniff it. I let out a short laugh. "Just try it, you goof." I told him, rolling my eyes. I turned back to him, urging him with my stare to go ahead and try it.

He glanced at me uncertainly. "Seriously Jack, I can make food! Try it!" I told him. He cleared his throat and blushed. He hesitantly put the food in his mouth and chewed slowly for a moment, staring straight ahead. "Well?" I prompted after a moment. He swallowed, then started laughing.

I stared at him like he'd gone mad. After he didn't stop laughing for a whole minute, I walked over to him and put my hand to his forehead. "Are you nuts or something? What's so funny?" I asked. He stared at me, still laughing. He shook his head, shoveling another forkful of eggs into his mouth, still chuckling quietly as he chewed.

I made a face shaking my head, but unable to keep a smirk from cracking. I slapped him playfully. "You're weird." I told him, turning back to the dishes. He flashed me one of his most amazing grins. He gulped down the orange juice I'd put out for him.

"Well, I got to go." He told me, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, holding them gently to my baby bump. I smiled, putting my hands over his and leaning my head on his shoulder. "Be careful?" I told him, turning my head to see his face. He smiled, pecking my lips with his. "Sure." He told me, letting me go and walking down the hall.

I followed him as he walked out the door. He grabbed his bike and rode down the drive, waving to me as he pulled out. I waved back and blew him a kiss. I sighed, folding my arms and leaning against the door, watching him until he was completely gone. I sighed, closing and locking the door and going back to clean up after him.

After I got the kitchen immaculate, I went back upstairs to catch some more sleep. _Come home safe, Jack._

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

By rule, I never got out of bed before noon on a Saturday. But today was different, special even. It was my birthday, and Jack and the guys always threw me an awesome party. I was so excited, I had actually set my alarm for five AM. I wanted to spy on the guys as they set up the dojo for my party.

I smiled, hiding behind the trashcans outside the dojo. I had been waiting for an hour, but I was still convinced that Jack and the guys would come by and start putting up birthday decorations.

My smile dropped a little with each hour that passed. I glanced at my watch. It was nine AM. The time the dojo normally opened. Where were the guys? I knew Rudy had Jack coming in and opening the dojo for him since he was still in the hospital. I slumped back, feeling my mood drop.

I finally saw the guys coming. Eddie and Milton. Where was Jack? They were talking. Eddie tried the door and stumbled back when it didn't open with the jerk of his arm. He balanced, then looked at Milton. "It's locked!" He cried. "Yeah, I kinda noticed." Milton told him, shaking his head and cupping his hands to peer inside.

"Jack must just be late." He concluded. I jumped up, startling them. "Jerry! Happy birthday!" Milton was the first to recover. "Yeah man, happy B-day!" Eddie told me. "Thanks bro." I told them, just noticing that they had little presents. They handed them to me at the same time. I grinned, grabbing Eddie's first.

"Swaaaag!" My voice went up a few octaves. "Earbuds for my Ipod!" I grinned, doing my happy dance. Milton laughed, handing me his gift. I stared at it. I looked up at him, holding it up. "What is it?" I asked. His grin vanished. "You can't tell?" He took it from me. "Jerry, it's a-" I held up my hand. "You know what, I don't want to know what it is." I told him.

He shrugged. "Fine, but I'm going to use it since you don't want it." He told me. I shrugged, slapping his face lightly. "Have fun with that buddy." I told him, shaking my head.

I sighed, walking away, feeling as though I'd left my heart with Eddie and Milton. Jack and I hadn't spoken since the fight we'd had two weeks ago. I was starting to lose faith in him. A part of me had hoped he'd come through for me on my birthday, and to just let go of our little argument, because, _I_ was willing to.

I let my shoulders slump and my speed decreased. _Bro, you are….. were, my best friend. Why are you doing this to me? _That thought alone made me have to swallow repeatedly to keep down the tears no manly man should ever cry.

I went into a random store, deciding to get a sandwich or something, eating took my mind off things. I sat down at a booth and looked at the menu. "Hello sir, what can I get you?" A tired, unenthusiastic, yet strangely familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Jack, wearing a green T-shirt with the restaurant's logo on it. He had a little pad and pencil in his hand and was staring at it, no longer looking at me.

"How about a 'my best friend dumped me' sandwich and a 'why don't you ever talk to me anymore' drink?" I asked angrily, standing up and throwing the menu down on the table. Jack stared at me, his eyes wide. "Oh, hey Jerry…" He started. I stared at him. "I haven't seen you in like, two weeks and that's all you have to say to me? 'oh, hey Jerry.'" I mimicked his voice.

"Jer- Jerry listen!" I wasn't interested. He had blown off my birthday to go to work. He tried to get my attention as I headed determinedly for the exit. "Jerry, wait!" He called, trying to keep up with my angry stride. I let him catch me at the door.

I turned to him, giving him such an angry, hurt, disappointed expression that he stopped and stared, his eyes wide, a sad look on his face. "Jack, I don't want to hear it. Any best friend who stops telling me things, stops talking to me, lies to my face, and blows me off for some stupid job isn't worth being a best friend anymore." I told him.

The staggered, hurt look that took over his face was almost enough for me to take back what I'd said, but I was still mad, so I didn't. "Goodbye Jack, enjoy looking for a new best friend." I let the door hit him as I walked out, not caring to notice that it completely knocked the stunned boy over.

I set a fast pace at first, but after I realized what just happened, the anger was released and my tensed shoulders slumped, my fists relaxed and my head hung. I just lost my best friend!

I sniffed, wiping my nose as I closed the door behind me. It had taken forever to get home, but I hadn't noticed. I looked around. No one was home. Where was everyone? _Who cares?_ I decided I needed to drown my sorrows. I looked around for the best way to do that.

I glanced in the fridge and noticed my uncle's beer bottles. I stared at it for a moment, then reached out and took it.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

The heavy door hit me as soon as Jerry let go of it, and it knocked me completely over. A woman in a booth next to the door let out a tiny cry, and started pointing and talking to her partner. No one bothered to help me up. They had all been staring anyway. Jerry _had_ been talking pretty loud.

I didn't bother picking myself up. I was too hurt. Not physically. No, the door would only leave a bruise, and my previously injured arm was the one I had fallen on, but I was on medicine to numb it, so I felt nothing right now. I was too hurt emotionally.

Our babies were tearing us to pieces! Ruining our lives, per say. I stared blindly at the floor as I lay on it, feeling my heart numb. I closed my eyes as I felt little tears welling in them.

"Honey, are you okay?" I heard a soft voice ask. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I felt sick. Jerry telling me we were no longer best friends made me want to vomit. "Honey?" The voice sounded distant, and echoing, until it finally faded into nothing.

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

I stared at the page of my favorite karate book. Brooklyn had given it to me the other day, telling me they found it in my van –which was totaled-

I sighed, shaking my head as my eyes scanned the page. Amazing recovery or not, I still couldn't read! I tried to make out the words, I knew how, but I just couldn't do it!

Brooklyn told me it was because parts of my brain had been damaged. She told me I may have to relearn how to do many things I had once known how to do so well. I sighed, my shoulders slumping sadly. I set down the book, leaning back, letting my mind wander.

I suddenly wondered how the kids were doing. Jack and Kim that is. Jerry, Milton and Eddie had come to visit me countless times, but Jack and Kim… I hadn't seen then since the last time I saw them before my accident… which was a while ago.

I felt sad because of it. I didn't know why they weren't coming to see me. Was it because they just didn't want to? I felt my heart sink.

I didn't even notice when Brooklyn, my pretty doctor walked in, all smiles. "Rudy?" We were close now, on a first name basis. I continued to stare blankly and I saw her smile fade. "Rudy?" She set down the clipboard she'd been hugging to her chest. "Rudy?" She checked all the thingies I was plugged into, then put her hand to my warm forehead.

She bit her lip, pulling her hand back. She started to turn, but I caught her hand. She stopped and turned slowly to stare at me. "I'm fine." I told her quietly. She stared at me, her caring blue gaze resting fully upon me. I offered her a smile to let her know that I was indeed alright.

She moved over to me, her worried gaze roaming my face. She moved her soft hand to my cheek. "Rudy, why are you so sad?" She asked, sitting by my hips, facing me. I moved slightly for her. Her eyes were narrowed in concern. I shook my head slowly, looking away from her in shame.

"I, it's… nothing." I told her. She sucked her breath in sharply. "Rudy…" She began. I shook my head again. "It's just… I feel like Jack and Kim don't like me any more…" I began. She blinked, staring at me. "Why do you think that?" By now, she knew who they were, I talked about them all the time.

I shrugged. "I don't know… they haven't been visiting me, and. When Jerry and Milton and Eddie come to see me, they tell me how Jack and Kim are still not coming to the dojo, they're not talking to them anymore. Jerry says he and Jack had a fight." I shook my head, thinking about it.

She stroked my cheek gently. "I'm sure they're just busy. Jack's been telling me-" I cut her off. "Wait, you've been talking with Jack?" I asked. She stared at me. "Oh, yes. They keep in touch. Jack's very grateful to me for keeping his wife calm after the accident." She told me. I stared at her blankly. "I'm sorry, his what?" I asked. "…His…. Wife?" She gave me an odd look.

Wife. She must be talking about a different Jack. I smiled. "No, I'm talking about Jack Brewer." I told her. She nodded. "So am I." She told me. My smile faded. "What do you mean, 'wife'? Jack isn't married, he's like, thirteen!" I told her. "Fourteen actually." She corrected, nodding. I stared at her. "And yet you're saying he's married? Why, why do I know nothing about this?" I cried.

"Calm down, Rudy." She told me, her grip tightening on my hand. "Yes, him, and his wife were in the same accident you were in, they just got let out of the hospital a few days ago." She told me. I stared at her blindly, thinking. "Who, who is his wife…?" I asked. "Kim Crawford…." She told me. My eyes widened a little.

"Bu-but…" I began. "I thought Jack was like a son to you? He told me you're like his father." She said, giving me an odd look. "W- y-yes, but, he's, he's been very distant for, months." I told her. "I thought he and Kim were hiding something, but… do their parents know?" I asked. She shrugged. "As far as I know. Kim's mother has been coming with her daughter on all her check-ups." She told me.

I stared at her for a moment. "Check-ups…?" I asked. She was nodding absent-mindedly. "Yes, expectant mothers always come in for check-ups." She looked at her watch. "I need to be getting back to work." She said. She glanced back at me, but I wasn't listening anymore. _Expectant mothers?! What?_ I glanced back up, wanting to ask for more information, but she was gone.

I slumped back, deep in thought_. Is this what they've been hiding?_ I swallowed hard. _But, they're so young! What, why would they do something so stupid? How could they be so reckless?! _I needed to get out this hospital, _soon. _Jack and Kim had some major explaining to do…

**(A/N: hehe. So, Rudy knows now! And what do you think he's going to do as soon as he gets out of the hospital? Many special thanks to my dearest Amber Johnston, who is my wonderful co-author! Please REVIEW and let us know what you think Rudy should do! Should he freak out when he finally gets to see that Brooklyn was right? Or take it calmly? You decide!**


	12. The fight The Truth And the kicker

**Chapter twelve: **

**The fight. The truth. And the kicker.**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I woke up in a strange room that was oddly familiar. I blinked. Once. Twice. I shot up, panicking. I was in a hospital again! What happened? Why was I there? Was I hurt? Was I dead? Was this heaven? I felt of myself frantically. I felt very much alive, and very much in pain.

I thought there was no pain in heaven? _Stupid, you're not dead. _Oh, right. I looked around, then grabbed the little red button. A doctor appeared within seconds. "Are you alright?" She asked. I stared at her frantically. "What happened? Why am I here? Am I dead?" All my thoughts began pouring out.

She came over to me and pushed me back down in the bed, her eyes showing concern. "No, honey. You were in some kind of coma. We have no idea what it was. It… it was like a mental shell." She cocked her head and stared at me. I stared back as vivid memories of the past came flying at me.

I felt my heart sink. I remembered now what happened. Jerry and I were no longer friends. That thought alone made tears come to my eyes, and an ache form in my chest.

"Honey, what's the matter?" I just then noticed that it was Brooklyn as she lowered herself beside the bed to look into my eyes. I stared through her, not feeling much like talking, but Brooklyn was a wonderful person, she would listen and it might make me feel better to talk. I turned slightly, raising a hand to wipe my face.

I patted the bed beside me and she stood, then slid next to me. She hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

I took a deep breath and began telling her about the huge fight my best friend and I were having, and that it was because Kim and I didn't want to tell him that we were having a baby, and that he still didn't know what all this was about. All in all, I felt better after getting all the weight off my chest that had been building for the past few months.

At that moment, I loved Brooklyn so much. Because she just sat and listened, she never spoke, she just sat and heard. She nodded every once in a while and encouraged me to keep going, but she didn't interrupt. Now that I was done talking, I stared at her pleadingly, begging her to say something… anything.

"Well…" She began softly. "I… see why you and Kim wanted to keep this a secret from the public for now, being as you're so young and all." She stroked my head gently, staring blankly ahead of her as if thinking. "But honey, you need to talk to your friends. If you don't have your friends, then what _do_ you have? A crazy old nurse lady to talk to?" I chuckled softly, nodding.

"I know, I wanted to tell Jerry, but… Kim wanted to keep it a secret, and I'm afraid she'll be mad or upset if I tell him, but at the same time, I don't want to lose Jerry's friendship…" I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head.

"Poor thing." She murmured, absent-mindedly twisting a lock of my hair around her finger. She was such a motherly person, it made me feel warm inside. "Why don't… I, talk to Kim about this, and see what she says, then you can talk to Jerry, and see what we can do?" I looked up at her hopefully. "You'd do that?" I whispered.

She smiled. "Of course I would."

**POV: Kim Brewer**

I paced carefully in the living room while Jack's mom did the dishes in the kitchen. _Jack should be back by now… _I licked my dry lips, wondering if he was just tired and taking his time riding back home…. But he was still several hours late. I would have called the place he was working at, but I wasn't sure which one it was today, or what the number was.

I'd already called his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. I tapped my fingers impatiently on my arm. I glanced at a clock. I made a face and began pacing again. I jumped for the phone when it started ringing. "Hello?" I said breathlessly. "Hello, is this Miss Brewer?" A formal voice asked.

"Yes…?" I began. "Your son, Jackson was admitted to the hospital early this morning. You may come see him now." The lady hung up. My heart jumped. What? Hospital? Why? Was he okay?!

I scrambled awkwardly to the kitchen. "Miss Brewer! Jack's in the hospital!" I cried, feeling tears beginning to form. "What?" She cried, her face paling. I held up the phone, sobbing. "W-we just got a c-call from the hospital!" I cried.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand. "But, t-the car is t-totaled!" I cried. She stared at me. "Let's see if your parents can take us."

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

**(a few hours later)**

I hiccupped, swaying into the living room, empty bottle in one hand, half-empty bottle in the other. I plopped down sulkily on the couch, staring blankly ahead. I couldn't see how this helped anyone when they were upset. One; it tasted like pee –don't ask how I know that- Two; it only seemed to make me groggy and clumsy. And yet, I kept drinking it.

I sighed, chugging down another mouthful, feeling some drip down my chin and onto my chest as I slumped down on the couch. I hiccupped again, choking slightly, but not really caring. I heard a dull sound that made my headache grow. I growled, sitting up when I realized someone was at the door.

I swayed over and opened it. I blinked several times to clear my vision. The person that stood there, head down, shoulders slumped and a most uncertain, yet sincerely apologetic look on his face was none other than Jack. I stared at him, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I slurred loudly. He raised his head slightly, giving me a puzzled look. "I…. came to apologize. You deserve the truth." He told me. I blinked again. "Y-you think I wan to her dis fron you now? Go away!" I slurred, slamming the door in his face.

I remained oblivious to the fact that Jack had opened the unlocked door and followed me in. I plopped back down on the couch, grabbing my beer bottle and chugging some more. I choked when the bottle was torn from my hand. I jumped up, mad. "Hey!" I cried.

Jack was staring at it, then up at me. I blinked several times until he came into focus. "Jerry! Are you drunk?" He cried, putting it down and putting his hands on my shoulders. I swayed slightly, processing what he was saying. "Uh? I dunno wan you talking about…" I slurred.

"Sit down." He pushed me onto the couch and grabbed the bottles that were scattered around me. "Hey, were you goin'? Bring dos back!" I cried. He didn't pay me any mind. I groaned, pushing myself up. I swayed into the kitchen where he was making something that smelled terrible.

I wrinkled my nose, looking in the trashcan at the bottles he'd thrown in. I grabbed one of them. Empty. Another. Empty. Same. Still empty. I looked up, mad that he'd thrown out all my drink. I came up behind him and pushed him heavily up against the counter, leaning my full weight upon him.

"OW! Hey, Jerry, get off me! That burns!" He cried.

_Burns? What could possibly burn? _

**Who cares?**

_Yeah._

I kept pushing my weight on him and he continued to cry out for me to get off him. I finally grew tired of his whining, so I got off him and he jumped back to reveal a long stain down the front of him. He ran to the sink and grabbed the little hose, turning it on himself. He was still sniffing and whimpering. "ow…" He breathed, turning it off. He turned back to me.

"Go sit down!" He told me, taking a hand-towel and dabbing at his shirt. He lifted his shirt and stared at a long red mark down his chest and stomach. He winced. He glanced back up at me. "Now!" he told me, throwing the towel at me. I made a face. "You cand tell me wan to do!" I yelled, stumbling over to him.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me back into the living room, shoving me down onto the couch. The way he was handling me was making me mad. I jumped up, only to be shoved back down. "Sit down!" He told me forcefully. "Stay." He pointed a finger at my face.

I was really mad now. I lunged forward, taking him off guard and knocking him over the coffee table. We hit the floor with a thud, and there was a moment of nothing but the sound of struggling and grunts. "I don't, want to hurt you man…" He told me through clenched teeth as he strained to keep my off him.

"The feeling's not muntul, muntial," I tried again. "Mutual!" HA! There, got it that time. He stared at me. "You want to hurt me?" The hurt behind his voice made me want to stop struggling. I stopped for a moment, my black eyes staring into his deep, soulful brown ones. "Yes!" I finally cried, shoving him and jumping up.

I stared down at him as he moaned and sat up, staring up at me. "You hurt me first! We're supposed to be best friends!" I was in control of my voice now, I no longer slurred. He stood up.

"You keep secrets from me." I shoved him and he stumbled back. "You don't talk to me for weeks on end." I shoved him again. "You stop spending time with me." I shoved him again. "You _lie _to me." I shoved him harder this time, pushing him against the wall. I seemed to tower over him at this moment, though we were the same height.

"And the worst of all," I began slowly. "You blew off my birthday, for what? An extra crummy minimum wage a week? What's with you, man? Why are you suddenly a jerk?" I shoved him again, but this time he was against the wall, and the wall didn't give any. I heard him wheeze and fall over, clutching at his ribs.

"I…" He coughed. "I don't want to fight you, Jerry. I came to talk." He told me, staring up at me, one arm supporting him, the other clutching at his ribs. I stared down at him for a moment. "Well, it's too late. I don't want to hear it. No more excuses, no more lies. Get out!" I told him. He stared up at me pleadingly. "But-"

"I said get out!" I shouted, advancing on him. He scurried backwards, pushing himself up. He stared at me. "Fine." His voice was shaking and full of emotion. "But I just want to tell you this. I still love you man, you're still my brother." His jaw trembled. "And if you care to, just come to me when you're sober. I'll tell you everything." With that, he turned and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

I slumped back down on the couch, staring blindly ahead of me. _What have I done?_

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I ran down the block, getting as far away from Jerry's house as possible before I finally couldn't go any further, for my lungs were near bursting. I stopped, bending over and panting. I moaned, straightening and leaning against the side of a house, then slid down to the ground, drawing my knees to my chest and pulling at my hair, frustrated.

Jerry and I had never fought like this before. We had –and this was a given- argued in the past about silly things, but none had been so hate-filled and physical. None of those arguments had ever been over anything worth our time. This argument, now this one, was tearing us apart.

I let my legs slide limply in front of me, slouching and letting my arms go limp at my sides. I lay there for a while, letting myself catch my breath. My lungs still ached, my chest and stomach skin still burned from the spilled coffee, and I had a headache that could kill. But nothing compared to the dull ache forming in my chest.

Jerry and I were best friends. Not best friends, brothers. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let something rip apart the strong veil that had once been our friendship? And this secret, though very big, was it worth keeping, while losing a brother?

I shook my head. No. It wasn't. Not in a million years. Kim may think otherwise, and I respected her need for privacy, but I needed her to respect that I _needed_ to tell Jerry the truth. He wasn't just a chatterbox friend that had the tendency to let his mouth run away with him. He was family. He needed to know the truth. It should have been given him from the beginning. That was a mistake I wasn't about to allow to go on.

I needed to nip this growing problem at the bud. I needed to just go back to Jerry, and tell him the truth. Whether or not he accepted my apology for lying to him was another matter entirely. This was no longer about me. It was now about fixing the wrong that had been done.

I sighed, standing up. I trudged slowly back to Jerry's house and stopped at the door. By now, Jerry could be so mad, he'd probably try to hurt me again. I bit my lip, raising my hand to knock. I didn't care if he hurt me. I still needed to tell him the truth.

The door opened slowly to reveal a red-eyed Latino with the foulest breath in Seaford. I swallowed hard as his gaze focused on me. He seemed stunned that I'd come back. He'd probably figured I'd left him for good.

"Jerry." I began slowly. "I know you hate me right now, and, _I _hate me right now too… but. You need to know the truth. And I'm sorry for not telling it to you sooner. But I need to give you the truth now, or I'll never forgive myself. This lie of mine has gone on long enough, and it's growing bigger, and stronger, and it's tearing my life apart."

I stared at him, shoving my hands in my pockets, and letting my gaze drop. "If you'll let me…" I began, looking back up at him with pleading eyes. "I'd like to tell you the truth now." He stared at me uncertainly. He finally stepped aside, as if allowing me room to enter. I stared at him the whole time I walked in.

He led me up to his room and closed the door. I chewed on my lip uncertainly. He walked over and jumped on his bed, sitting and staring at me expectantly.

I stared back at him, then slowly made my way over to the bed, lowering myself carefully and crossing my legs. Now, where to begin? I stared at the bed as I thought. I looked up at him as he stared at me patiently. I took a deep breath.

"Well. As you know, Kim and I haven't been coming to the dojo for a while. And, we've… well, I've been telling you that it's because she hasn't been feeling well… that's more or less true. I fiddled uncomfortably with the laces on my shoes. I glanced back up at him and continued.

"Kim and I… made a mistake, early this year… around January or so. And we're paying for it now." He interrupted me. "Oh, you got that limited warranty on your frozen yogurt too? And now you're learning that that was a bad idea?" I stared at him. "No."

"No, I mean, we made a much bigger mistake than that." I told him. "Bigger than getting a years-supply of out-dated frozen yogurt? I knew there was something sketchy about a whole year's supply for only ten cents that came with a limited warranty." I stared at him again. "Yes, worse than that. A lot worse, now, listen please." I told him.

He nodded. "Okay, you seem to be losing focus, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you. The reason Kim hasn't been coming to the dojo, is because she is pre-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jerry and I both turned our heads sharply to see who it was. 'Come in!" Jerry called.

My heart dropped when I saw none other than Kim. I groaned inwardly. This couldn't be worse timing! I hadn't told Jerry yet, so Kim's large belly is a complete shock to him. I glanced at Jerry as he stared at Kim, mouth hanging open. She smiled, coming over and taking my hand.

"Told him yet?" She asked. I stared at her. "Not yet." I said through clenched teeth. "You know, you could have waited two seconds more and I would have had it out." I hissed. Jerry's eyes were popping. He jumped up, pointing, his jaw opening and closing. "Hu, bu- wha? I- she- big…" He was stuttering. I stood up too.

Jerry shook himself out of it, squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them. "Kim?! Are you pregnant?!"

**POV: Kim Brewer**

The whole reason I was here right then was because of Brooklyn. Had she not come and talked to me, about the importance of telling your friends the truth, I wouldn't have gone to Jerry's house. I would still have wanted to keep it a secret, the whole bloody mess.

I stared at Jerry. "No, I stuffed a ten-pound basketball under my shirt for the fun of it. What do you think?" I cried. "But… how…?" He stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you remember health class, Jerry?" I asked. "The one where a guy and a girl get together, and the guys sticks his-" He cut me off, waving his hands. "No, I know… but… how? Who?" He demanded.

I sighed, glancing at Jack. He looked at Jerry, and Jerry turned his gaze back to him. "Remember me telling you about the mistake Kim and I made? Well, this was it." He told him quietly. "You mean-"

"Uh-huh."

"And you were all-"

"Yep."

"So now you're gonna-"

"You know it."

He gulped, slumping down beside the bed. He jumped back up, getting in Jack's face. "Dude! Haven't you ever heard of protection?!" He cried, making me giggle. "Jerry, we were young, and stupid, and we didn't know what we were doing! We had no idea that we needed extra… supplies!" He cried.

Jerry let out a loud sound, turning and smacking his head, then putting his arms out and turning back to us. "So what are you going to do?" He cried. "Well, we already did something." We took hands and held them out, the ones with rings on them. He took both our hands in his and stared at them, looking from one ring to the other.

"No way!" He cried, shoving our hands away and stepping back. "You're kidding right?" He begged. Jack let out a short, humorless laugh. "Jer- why would we be kidding about something like this?!" He demanded. "I need proof!" Jerry cried, crossing his arms. "Proof?! What, _this _isn't proof enough?" Jack put his hands on my belly.

"How do I know that's not a fat suit?" He demanded. I let out a yelp when he yanked my shirt up and started feeling my belly. "I assure you, it's real, Jerry." I told him, slapping his cold hands away. He stared at me while I pulled my shirt back down. "Bu-but…" He began. Jack patted his shoulder, then put his arm around me.

Jerry continued staring, then he looked away, his mind racing. I sighed, looking up at Jack, leaning my head on his shoulder. He smiled slightly, putting his arms around me and resting his chin on my head. I sighed, leaning back against him, putting my hands over his as he placed them over my baby bump.

After a while, Jerry had stopped thinking and started freaking out. He began pacing the room, throwing things around like and an angry housewife while constantly yelling things in Spanish. "Well." I began. "He took it better than I thought he would." I smiled. Jack laughed, hugging me.

"Thanks for letting me tell him." He murmured. I sighed. "It was wrong for us to keep this from him." I told him. Jerry stopped in front of us, pointing an accusing finger at Jack. "You'd better name it after me, after all the pain you've put me through." He shouted. Jack and I laughed. "Well, maybe. We're having twins." Jack told him.

"Twins?" Jerry's voice went up at least four octaves, forcing us to step back and cover our ears. Jerry began ranting in Spanish again. "Sheesh, you'd think he were the father, as much as he's freaking out." Jack laughed. I nodded, but inwardly shuddered. The thought alone of Jerry ever being the father of my children simply revolted me. Don't get me wrong, Jerry's a great friend, but nothing more than that. _At all._

Jerry calmed down, but he was still looking quite uncertain about this whole thing. "O-kay… time to go home." I sighed, turning and walking away. Jerry ran and jumped in my way. I stared up at him curiously as he took my hands in his. "Sorry for freaking out." He said quietly. I nodded. Jack stood behind us, curious as well. "… may I?" Jerry asked. I stared at him for a moment, then nodded slowly.

Jerry got down and put his head against my stomach and listened. After a moment, he pulled his head away and smiled, standing back up. "Good luck." He told me, smiling and putting a hand on my shoulder. "One of them is a kicker, going to be good at karate like their father."

**(A/N: Hope you liked! We had fun writing this chapter! Special thanks to my dearest Amber Johnston who is my faithful co-author. Please REVIEW to let us know what you thought of it! We are also taking idea's, so… if you got some, don't be afraid to let us know! :D**


End file.
